20 leçons pour aimer Syaoran Li dans les règles !
by Syrielle
Summary: Vous avez : Une meilleure amie qui fantasme sur les fraises, un colocataire qui cuisine douteusement, et au milieu, un Syaoran qui tombe amoureux d'une Sakura. D'après vous, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? LEçONS 15 & 16 en ligne !
1. Leçon 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages suivants : Sakura, Eriol, Tiffany et Syaoran appartiennent à Clamp. Seulement leurs nouvelles personnalités ainsi que les lieux évoqués sont les propriétés de mon imagination.

**Avertissement :** Ce n'est pas une fic hard –loin de là- mais il y aura de légères connotations sexuelles et quelques gros mots. Ce n'est pas bien méchant, mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

**Dépendant de vous :**les RAR (s'il y a des reviews, ha ha ha …) se feront à la fin des chapitres concernés !

**Spéciale Dédicace à :** Yama, qui est une fidèle lectrice et qui je souhaite, a réussi son BAC ; Ky, qui est ma grande sœur de cœur et qui a suivi cette fic dès les premiers chapitres ! Merci beaucoup à toutes les deux !

Sur ce, je suis fière de vous présenter ma fic :

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 1 : Ou comment se faire accepter du premier coup grâce à son éclatant sourire ?**

« Appartement B3, 138 Rue de la Félicité » Dit Sakura d'une voix claire.

« De la Félicité. C'est un signe » Ricana puérilement Tiffany.

Sakura roula des yeux avant de se concentrer sur le petit bout de papier où était marquée l'adresse de sa future demeure. Vingt-cinq ans et fraîchement diplômée de l'école de marketing, elle s'était mise en tête de se trouver un foyer, ne voulant plus être à la charge de son père. Elle estimait que celui-ci avait déjà assez de choses à financer, et aussi, dès son premier emploi en poche, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. La jeune fille avait repéré un charmant appartement dans les petites annonces. Elle s'était alors empressée de demander un rendez-vous aux propriétaires, qui, ravis, acceptèrent de bon cœur. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, elle et son amie Tiffany, sortaient.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont m'accepter ? » Demanda timidement Sakura à sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci relu une énième fois l'annonce, puis prit son menton entre ses mains et observa Sakura d'un œil critique.

« Non » Dit finalement Tiffany. « Ils vont te refuser, à coup sûr. Qui voudrait d'une fille angélique qui ne pense qu'à ses études ? Certainement pas un couple de personnes âgées ! »

Sakura fit mine de lui donnez un claque puis elle grimaça.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi » Gémit-elle. « C'est la première fois que je change de foyer ».

« Arrête de paniquer. Vu ta petite bouille, ils vont t'accepter ! » La rassura Tiffany.

« Allez, trêve de plaisanterie ! » Sakura respira à fond.

Elles se trouvaient devant l'immeuble en question. Sakura resserra fermement son manteau.

« Je passe donc te prendre dans une heure ? » Interrogea Tiffany.

« Oui, et ne sois pas en retard ». Sakura prit son courage à deux mains en s'engouffra dans l'immeuble.

L'atmosphère surchauffée lui donna immédiatement la nausée. Mais elle retira son manteau et serra celui-ci dans sa main. Elle se rendit à l'appartement demandé, gravissant facilement les escaliers. L'immeuble ne possédait pas d'ascenseur et elle ne s'en formalisa pas. De toutes façons, ses économies et son salaire actuel ne lui permettaient pas de s'offrir un manoir luxueux avec soixante mille domestiques à sa disposition. Arrivée devant le palier de l'appartement B3, elle frappa timidement. Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune garçon lui ouvrit en lui offrant un merveilleux sourire.

« Vous devez sûrement être Sakura » Dit-il gentiment en ouvrant chaleureusement grand la porte. « Entrez ».

Surprise, Sakura tenta de masquer sa gêne. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à attirer l'attention dessus.

« Je m'attendais à un couple de personnes âgées » se justifia-t-elle. « En fait, c'est une vieille personne qui m'a répondu quand j'ai téléphoné pour l'annonce »

Le garçon rigola de bon cœur et Sakura se sentit immédiatement en confiance.

« Notre ligne téléphonique provoque des interférences, et le porte voix du téléphone grésille ! » Expliqua le jeune homme. « C'est sûrement cela »

Sakura sourit gentiment. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce que Sakura qualifia de salon. Une petite et chaleureuse pièce dans laquelle crépitait joyeusement un feu de cheminée. Un sofa vieux et usé faisait face à une table basse où deux tasses de thé fumant les attendaient.

« J'ai pris des prédispositions » S'excusa presque le jeune homme. « Tu aimes le thé vert j'espère ? »

Sakura acquiesça avant de prendre la tasse chaude entre ses mains et de s'installer sur le fauteuil. Le garçon en fit de même et Sakura détailla longuement la chevelure noire nouée en catogan de celui-ci. Elle sirota une gorgée brûlante qui lui ôta toute trace de nausée.

« Je m'appelle Eriol » se présenta le brun. « Et nous cherchons un autre colocataire afin d'alléger le loyer à la fin de chaque mois » grimaça-t-il comiquement.

Sakura éclata de rire et lissa soigneusement sa longue jupe en jeans qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous des genoux, laissant voir des bottines noires aux lacets verts qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec son fin chemisier.

« Moi c'est Sakura » Se présenta-t-elle. « Et je cherche à emménager quelque part pour éviter à mon père des soucis financiers ».

La jeune fille avait noté le 'nous' qu'avait employé le jeune homme. Mais elle préféra éclaircir le sujet une fois que la conversation serait plus complice. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Je viens de terminer mes études de marketing. Je travaille à présent dans une boîte de pub pas très connue pour l'instant, malheureusement » Continua-t-elle.

Eriol but une longue gorgée avant de fixer ses yeux bleu dans ceux, verts, de Sakura.

« Moi, je suis journaliste sportif. Je couvre certains évènements quelques fois, mais on m'a surtout assigné à la mise en page » Sourit ce dernier.

« Pour quel magazine travaillez-vous ? » demanda Sakura, intéressée.

Eriol sourit modestement.

« Pour le Royal Sports. »

« Wah ! » S'exclama Sakura. « Mon frère ne lit que ça ! »

Eriol rigola et Sakura but un peu de son thé. Elle appréciait déjà le caractère calme et sociable du jeune homme. Malgré tout, quelque chose la démangeait.

« Tout à l'heure, vous aviez dit « nous » en parlant de locataires. » Fit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. « Logez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Oui, j'habite avec mon meilleur ami de longue date » Répondit amicalement Eriol. « Il est historien et il passe le plus clair de sa journée dans de vieilles et poussiéreuses bibliothèques »

Sakura sirota pensivement une autre gorgée de thé.

« Vous avez déjà emménagé dans d'autres appartements ? » Demanda Eriol.

« Non et le votre est le premier que je visite ».

Sakura posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse. Elle sourit à Eriol qui en fit de même à côté d'elle.

« Eh bien, nous possédons trois chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, des WC, et un petit salon qui fera alors office de bureau si vous acceptiez d'emménager avec nous. » Eriol se leva. « Venez, je vais vous faire visiter »

Sakura accepta, curieuse de découvrir l'habitat du jeune homme avec qui elle s'étonnait de s'entendre aussi bien. Elle le suivit alors qu'il la conduisait dans la cuisine. Celle-ci, aux tons rouges et beiges, charma immédiatement la petite Sakura qui s'extasia devant la propreté qui y régnait.

« Il faut dire que mon meilleur ami est très maniaque en ce qui concerne le rangement » Expliqua Eriol. « Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de four à micro-ondes »

Sakura rigola, se demandant ce que cette phrase venait faire dans la discussion. Elle y répondit malgré tout.

« Je préfère les fours normaux »

Eriol sourit à cette remarque.

« Mon meilleur ami aussi. Il trouve que cela fait garder la saveur à l'aliment, alors que le fous à micro-ondes en enlève »

« Je suis du même avis » Sakura regarda la cuisine plus en détails.

Plus petite que le salon, elle gardait quand même une apparence traditionnelle que Sakura trouva charmante. Au-dessus du four, une simple gazinière, et à côté, une table de travail pour y mettre ce dont on avait besoin pour cuisiner ses petits plats. L'évier, dans un coin opposé, luisait de propreté.

« Allons à la salle de bain » Eriol sortit de la cuisine, Sakura à sa suite.

A peine quelques pas plus loin, une porte s'ouvrit et Sakura découvrit avec plaisir deux cabines de douche, deux lavabos et deux petites armoires qui se faisaient discrètes dans le fond de la pièce. Aux tons bleus, la pièce faisait penser à un paysage marin en pleine nuit.

« Eh bien, vous prévoyez tout en double ? » Plaisanta Sakura.

« On peut dire ça comme ça » Rigola Eriol. « Mais on a une autre petite armoire qui ne nous sert à rien. Si tu emménages, on la mettra dans la salle de bain, pour toi ! »

Sakura sourit à cette remarque. Elle s'entendait de plus en plus avec Eriol. Ils sortirent gaiement de la salle de bain et ils passèrent devant deux portes consécutives.

« Ma chambre » Expliqua Eriol en passant devant la première porte. « Et celle de mon meilleur ami » termina-t-il en passant devant la deuxième.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une autre porte qu'Eriol ouvrit avec une petite grimace qui attisa la curiosité de Sakura.

« Ceci sera ta chambre si tu emménages. Pour l'instant, elle nous sert de bureau. »

Sakura observa avec surprise la pièce. Si toutes les autres étaient parfaitement rangées et propres, celle-ci donnait carrément l'illusion d'un foutoir. Des tonnes de documents s'entassaient un peu partout, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de place à occuper. On pouvait distinguer deux bureaux qui s'opposaient et qui s'écroulaient sous le poids de paperasse jaunie avec le temps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » Dit précipitamment Eriol avec un sourire d'excuse devant la mine ébahie de Sakura. « Elle sera propre et il y aura un lit et une armoire. Enfin, si tu le veux bien. »

Sakura fit un grand sourire.

« Honnêtement, je dois te dire que l'idée d'habiter avec deux hommes m'avait repoussée dès le départ. »

Eriol eut une moue désolée.

« Mais après avoir discuté avec toi, je pense que je vais accepter l'offre. Je doute de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je m'entendrais aussi bien. Et j'aimerai que cette colocation soit agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Alors c'est oui ! »

Eriol eut un grand sourire qui fit rigoler Sakura. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon et Eriol sortit plusieurs papiers qu'il mit sous le nez de la jeune fille.

« Le loyer n'est pas très cher » Informa-t-il, soucieux de donner à la jeune fille une raison de plus de ne pas regretter son choix. « 614 yens par mois, qui à trois, nous fera 204 yens et des poussières à payer, individuellement. »

Sakura, qui signait plusieurs papiers, leva la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est exactement dans mes moyens » Sourit-elle. « J'emménage quand ? » Ajouta-t-elle en tendant les papiers dûment remplis à son interlocuteur et futur colocataire.

« Quand tu seras prête »

Eriol prit les papiers et partit les ranger. Quand il revint, il trouva Sakura sur le palier de la porte, son manteau à la main.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, je suis en retard à vrai dire » S'excusa Sakura. « Mon amie m'attend depuis trois quart d'heure déjà. »

« Et bien, le temps passe vite » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« Et agréablement » Sourit Sakura. « A bientôt, et merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil à vous de m'accueillir chez vous ! »

Elle s'inclina poliment devant un Eriol gêné.

« C'est moi qui suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance » Dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Sakura rigola et après quelques formalités, elle partit. Eriol referma la porte et se dit avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient trouvé la perle rare. Sakura était une jeune fille délicieuse : pleine de vie, charmante, gentille. De plus, elle parlait avec franchise, ce qui était une qualité primordiale pour lui.

**614 yens : Etant donné que je ne sais pas très bien compter en yens (--'), je me suis permise d'utiliser la monnaie, mais de compter en euros.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du premier chap. **

**Voilà, gros bisous et au chapitre 2 !**


	2. Leçon 2

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 2 : Ou comment réussir à ingurgiter avec mauvaise foi une cuisine dégueulasse ?**

Assise sur le lit de Sakura, Tiffany était sensée aider celle-ci à mettre ses affaires dans des cartons.

« Résumons » lança-t-elle. « Tu vas emménager avec deux mecs, dont l'un est vraiment canon ».

« J'ai jamais dit 'canon' ! » Protesta Sakura, qui était occupée à classer ses papiers.

« Non » railla Tiffany. « Tu as juste dit 'beau, gentil, drôle et sociable' ! »

Sakura lança la trousse qui était sur le bureau sur sa meilleure amie.

« Aïe ! » Dit celle-ci.

Sakura ne prit pas en compte cette remarque et se remit au travail. Elle ouvrit le troisième tiroir de son bureau et découvrit avec nostalgie ses notes d'université.

« J'étais étudiante à l'époque » Elle soupira et Tiffany lui lança un regarda acéré.

« Toi », dit-elle soudainement, « tu n'as pas envie de quitter ton père ».

Devant le regard suspicieux de sa meilleure amie, Sakura poussa un autre soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai très envie de partir, mais d'un autre côté, tout cela va ma manquer … » Expliqua-t-elle.

Sakura survola circulairement sa chambre du regard. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait annoncé à son père qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un appartement. Celui était un peu réticent quand il apprit qu'elle habiterait qu'avec des garçons, mais il fut rassuré en voyant le sourire ravi que lui avait adressé sa fille.

« Je te comprends », murmura Tiffany, « c'est pas facile de sortir du nid, mais une fois que tu es dehors, tu t'habitues vite à la fabuleuse liberté qui s'offre si galamment à toi. »

« Et puis, je ne peux pas vivre indéfiniment sur le dos de mon père » Ajouta sombrement Sakura. « Je sais qu'il voudrait financer une équipe d'archéologues qui partirait faire des fouilles en Afrique. »

Tiffany mesura la maturité des paroles de sa meilleure amie et se leva pour aller l'entourer de ses bras.

« De toutes façons », dit-elle patiemment, « tu pourras venir le voir quand tu voudras ! »

Sakura se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu as raison ! » Elle adressa à Tiffany un regard déterminé. « Et vu que tu es ma meilleure amie, tu devras m'aider à quitter le nid familiale. En d'autres termes, occupes-toi de mes vêtements »

Tiffany éclata de rire et s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Elle adorait tout ce qui touchait aux vêtements.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était rangé, classé et emballé.

« Tout est allé relativement vite » S'étonna Sakura devant les cartons, qui étaient sagement entassés dans le salon.

« Tant mieux ! » Fit Tiffany en s'étirant. « Parce que j'ai mal au dos … »

« Merci de m'avoir aidé, au fait ! » remercia Sakura.

Tiffany lui frappa dans le dos en plaisantant.

« Pas de remerciement, je considère que cela est tout à fait normal ! »

Sakura sourit. Elle invita sa meilleure amie à s'installer dans le canapé avec elle et alluma distraitement la télé.

« Mon père déposera les cartons à l'appartement demain. » Dit Sakura en zappant.

« C'est bien, il verra que tu ne logeras pas avec des psychopathes sanguinaires et schizophrènes ! » Répondit Tiffany. « Laisse cette chaîne ! C'est l'épisode 87 ! Quand Stella avoue à Josh qu'elle est enceinte de Ricky ! »

Sakura regarda la télé avec son amie.

« Pauvre Stella », commenta-t-elle, « elle ne sait donc pas que Ricky aime Ophélie, sa femme de chambre ? »

« Stella est blonde ! » répondit Tiffany d'un ton évident. « Et c'est Josh qui aime Ophélie en réalité. Ils le disent dans l'épisode 91. »

Sakura éclata de rire, vite suivie par sa meilleure amie. Elles passèrent ainsi la fin de l'après-midi, jusqu'à l'arrivée du père de Sakura. Tiffany partit aussitôt, refusant l'invitation à dîner de la famille de Sakura.

« Mets le couvert, j'arrive » Dit le père de Sakura, une fois Tiffany partie.

Dominique Fujitaka était un homme bon et juste, et malgré ses cinquante-quatre ans, il paraissait encore assez jeune. Professeur d'archéologie, il adorait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'histoire des civilisations en particulier. Sakura l'admirait beaucoup, car il avait su être un bon père pour elle et son frère, même après la mort de leur mère.

Sakura obéit et saliva d'avance le merveilleux repas qui l'attendait. Elle s'installa à table et attendit son père, qui revint avec deux plats fumants dans les mains. Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent dans une ambiance familiale.

« Que deviens Touya ? » demanda Sakura, la bouche pleine.

« Il fait toujours ses études en Angleterre. » Dit paisiblement Dominique. « J'ai récemment reçu de ses nouvelles. Il viendra sûrement à Noël. »

Sakura repoussa son assiette, repue. Touya était son frère. Elle culpabilisa un peu en pensant que s'il était là, il l'aurait empêché d'emménager avec des garçons. Son frère avait toujours était possessif quand quelque chose la concernait. Même si cela était flatteur d'un certain point de vue, d'un autre, cela devenait étouffant.

« Eh bien, demain, tu t'en vas » Fit tristement Dominique.

« Mais je viendrais souvent te voir, promis » Dit gentiment Sakura.

Elle aida ensuite à débarrasser puis partit prendre sa douche. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle se dit que demain, elle ferait la même chose, mais autre part. Elle prit rapidement sa douche, se brossa les dents et partit au lit. La journée avait été éreintante pour elle, et elle se sentait extrêmement fatiguée. Elle s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, elle ouvrit les yeux au son de son réveil matin. Se souvenant soudain qu'aujourd'hui elle déménageait, elle bondit de son lit et s'habilla en une minute chrono. Elle se propulsa jusqu'à la cuisine où un petit déjeuner goûteux l'attendait : crêpes au sirop d'érable et chocolat chaud. Salivant d'avance, elle dit rapidement bonjour à son père, qui, amusé, la regarda s'installer à table avec hâte.

« Je me suis permis de te faire tout ça » Il fit une pause puis dit d'une voix gentille « et chaque fois que tu dormiras ici, je le referais ! »

« Tu serais bien avancé si je venais tous les jours ! » Dit Sakura en réclamant quand même ses crêpes.

Dominique les lui tendit de bon cœur avant d'attaquer lui-même sa propre assiette.

« Alors, tu es prête ? » Il avala une gorgée de café. « Parce qu'on part dans un quart d'heure ».

« Oui » Sakura engouffra trois cuillérée de crêpes rempli à ras bord et se mit à tousser violemment avant d'avaler encore deux bouchées. « Juste le temps de prendre mon sac ».

Son père lui sourit et ils continuèrent de manger paisiblement –du moins pour Dominique.

Puis, un quart d'heure plus tard, les cartons étaient tous empilés dans le van qu'avait emprunté le père de Sakura à un ami. Ils se mirent en route et Sakura regarda une dernière fois sa maison, jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de route.

« C'est pour de bon » Dit-elle à son père qui conduisait. « Ma vie va changer ».

« Oh tu sais, tu habites juste trois rues plus loin ! »

Il rigola devant la mine boudeuse de sa fille et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en plaisantant allègrement. Et Sakura faisait tout pour mettre son père de bonne humeur, sachant que bientôt il se sentira triste. Ils arrivèrent vite devant l'immeuble. A la grande surprise de Sakura, Eriol les attendait devant celui-ci. Dominique se stationna et Eriol vint à leur rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le père de Sakura sortit du véhicule, ainsi que sa fille, qui se hâta d'aller faire la bise à Eriol qui rigola devant l'enthousiasme de celle-ci.

« Eriol » Fit le jeune homme en tendant poliment sa main à Dominique qui la serra avec bon cœur. « Enchanté ».

« De même » Fit le père de Sakura. « Ma fille ne m'a parlé de vous qu'en termes élogieux ! »

Eriol s'entendit tout de suite avec Dominique, et en montant les cartons dans l'appartement, les trois personnes discutèrent de tout et de rien à bâtons rompus. Sakura était heureuse malgré elle. Tout laissait à croire que la journée s'annonçait bien !

« Et bien ma fille, je vais te laisser » Dominique serra sa fille dans ses bras, une fois les cartons dans l'appartement. « Tu es entre de bonnes mains ».

Il lança un regard bienveillant à Eriol qui referma soigneusement la porte après le départ de celui-ci. Il se retourna vers Sakura, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu sais, toi et moi, on va vraiment bien s'entendre ! » Dit-il gentiment.

« Je pense aussi. Ca me fait plaisir d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme toi ! »

« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! » Il marqua une pause avant de parler d'une voix espiègle. « Même si tu connais déjà le chemin ! »

Sakura éclata de rire. Elle s'étonna une fois de plus de cette complicité qui s'installait entre eux alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Eriol la conduisit dans la même pièce, mais cette fois, elle en resta bouche bée : le foutoir de la dernière fois avait laissé place une jolie chambre aux tons pastels, inondée de soleil. Au milieu, un lit à baldaquin ; à côté, une gigantesque penderie et en face, un bureau en bois de chêne. Sakura se retourna vers Eriol.

« T'es habitué à faire des miracles en si peu de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« J'en conclu que ça te plaît ! » Il lui fit un gentil sourire teinté d'innocence. « De toute façon, y avait intérêt, car c'est tout ce que j'avais pu faire ! »

Ils passèrent la matinée et l'après-midi à ranger les affaires de Sakura tout en discutant.

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas présenté ton meilleur ami, mon autre colocataire en fait ! » Interrogea Sakura alors qu'Eriol rangeait les livres dans les tiroirs du bureau.

« Eh bien Syaoran est quelqu'un de modeste, de sympathique et d'intelligent » Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Je ne voudrais pas casser des œufs sur son dos, mais je dirais que question humour, faut vraiment être lié avec lui pour comprendre ses blagues ! »

« Tu crois qu'il m'acceptera ? » S'inquiéta Sakura.

« On ne peut que t'apprécier Sakura ! » Eriol s'assit sur le lit. « Une fille comme toi, ça ne court pas les rues ! »

Sakura rougit et se remis à ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie.

« Et puisque c'est ton premier soir, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine ! » Lança soudainement Eriol.

« Je crains pour ma vie » Railla Sakura.

« Oh ! » S'offusqua Eriol, « tu n'as jamais goûté. Tu verras, tu vas être transportée, tu n'en reviendras pas, t'en redemanderas ! »

Sakura rigola et finit de ranger ses affaires. Elle s'appuya alors contre la penderie, fermée, et observa sa nouvelle chambre. Rangée impeccablement, elle semblait accueillante, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Sakura.

« Finalement » Commença-t-elle, « Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça … »

« Attend d'avoir goûté à ma cuisine » Fit sombrement Eriol.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la journée s'acheva ainsi. Quand Sakura se glissa dans ses nouveau draps –elle avait mal au ventre à cause des pâtes pas fraîches d'Eriol- elle se dit qu'elle attendait le lendemain avec impatience. Et que dorénavant, elle ferait la cuisine. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, heureuse de son nouveau foyer. Même si elle appréhendait un peu la venue de l'autre locataire, aucune tâche de vint encombrer son sommeil.

¤¤¤

**Voilà ! Chapitre 2 en poche ! ;) **

**Merci beaucoup à : **

**Caramelle 1 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite ! Pour ce qui est de la colocation, il faudra attendre le quatrième chapitre, quand on commence à être dans l'histoire Malgré tout, j'espère que cette suite ne t'as pas déçue **

**Elda88 : Coucou J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et que tu attendras le prochain chap avec autant d'impatience :p**

**Sylphina : Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui me donnent beaucoup de courage Tu as reçu mon mess :S Parce que j'ai des petits problèmes TT. Bref Kyara me charge de te dire qu'on ne voit plus le tag board de ton site (qui en passant est très original ! J'adore !) et que ça lui ferait plaisir de te parler quand elle rentrera d'Ardèche, vendredi Bisous !**

**Tite titi87 : Ton commentaire m'as fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite ! **

**Crystal d'Avalon : Pour les yens, je suis désolée, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas gêné dans ta lecture (en passant, moi aussi je prendrai un appart à ce prix là VV lol) J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! **


	3. Leçon 3

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 3 : Ou comment trouver un slogan débile pour une pub débile ?**

Habillée d'une magnifique jupe verte trois quart et d'un petit chemisier blanc recouvert d'un long manteau beige, Sakura traversa rapidement le trottoir qui devait la mener dans l'immeuble où sa boîte logeait. Elle pressa le pas en regardant rapidement sa montre. Non pas qu'elle était en retard, mais elle aimerait bien arriver un peu en avance, pour pouvoir raconter son premier jour dans son nouvel appartement à Tiffany. Elle sourit en songeant que sa meilleure amie travaillait au même endroit qu'elle. Elle leva la tête et aperçu le bâtiment en question. Tiffany l'attendait devant.

« Ohé ! » Cria-t-elle en agitant la main.

Plusieurs passants levèrent la tête et regardèrent Tiffany, mais aucun ne fit de commentaires. C'est en progrès, pensa distraitement Sakura. Elle arriva vite près de sa meilleure amie et sourit au paysage qui s'offrait à elle : le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu, et malgré la fraîcheur glaciale du petit matin, la journée s'annonçait bien. Plus loin, sur la rue piétonne, le marché du jeudi prenait place et quelques forains criaient ici et là pour attirer l'attention d'un éventuel client. Leurs stands multicolores mirent du baume au cœur de Sakura qui se sentit pleine de joie de vivre. Elle fit un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie.

« Si tout s'est bien passé hier, je ne veux rien savoir ». Tiffany fit un sourire sarcastique à sa meilleure amie. « Il n'y aura aucun détail croustillant. »

« Ha ha ha » Railla à son tour Sakura. « Au moment de déballer les cartons, Eriol a sortit un couteau de sa double poche et a éventré mon père, tout en parlant à la petite voix dans sa tête. »

« C'est ce que je disais », continua Tiffany, « c'est un psychopathe. Un homme ne peut pas avoir autant de qualité à la fois. »

« Bon, à part le dédoublement de personnalité d'Eriol, j'ai autre chose à te dire ! » Dit Sakura. « Vas-y, devine ! »

Tiffany fit mine de réfléchir puis parla d'une voix macabre.

« Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es schizophrène ! » Dit-elle faussement effrayée. « Même si c'est la seule explication plausible à bien des choses. »

« Quelles choses ? » Dit Sakura d'un ton suspicieux.

« Des choses trop compliquée pour toi. Vas-y, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Répliqua Tiffany en réajustant discrètement son pull orange vif.

Elle a toujours été très extravertie, songea joyeusement Sakura. Certains pouvaient qualifier sa meilleure amie d'extra-terrestre, mais Sakura pensait que Tiffany était très courageuse pour vouloir à ce point se démarquer des autres.

« Syaoran. C'est le meilleur ami d'Eriol et mon autre colocataire par la même occasion. »

« Et ? » Demanda Tiffany. « C'est un savant fou ? Il aime torturer les araignées pour faire des expériences ? »

« Tiff … ». Sakura fit mine d'être résignée, mais intérieurement, ces petits jeux quotidiens l'amusaient énormément. « En fait, il est historien d'après ce qu'Eriol m'a dit. Et il y a quelques jours, il était en séminaire au Pérou, pour discuter des fouilles qui auront lieu sur les civilisations Incas ! » Sakura observa le jean patte d'éléphant de sa meilleure amie. « C'est Eriol qui me l'a dit. Il arrive ce soir. »

« En somme, quelqu'un de totalement ennuyeux … » Tiffany soupira. « Je ne veux pas te vexer ma chérie, mais entre un journaliste sportif complètement macho et un historien absolument mou et inintéressant, tu n'as pas un très grand choix … ».

« En somme, Eriol n'est pas macho et je ne connais pas Syaoran ». Elle regarda soudainement ses pieds. « J'espère qu'il m'appréciera. »

« Bien sur qu'il t'aimera chérie, et vous aurez de beaux enfants. » Tiffany évita de justesse la main de Sakura qui voulait s'abattre dans son dos. « Il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard ».

« T'as de la chance toi » Sourit Sakura.

Elles pénétrèrent d'un même pas à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Sakura enleva aussitôt son manteau, appréciant la chaleur que diffusaient les divers radiateurs de la salle de réception. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur et se rendirent à l'étage quatre. Une série de porte s'offrit à leurs yeux quand la porte de la machine s'ouvrit, les laissant passer. Elles se rendirent rapidement devant une porte à l'écriteau qui indiquait : Boîte de Pub.

« On n'a même pas de locaux dignes de ce nom » Soupira Tiffany.

« Ca va arriver, faut juste rattraper la concurrence, c'est tout » Rigola Sakura.

La salle était aménagée de façon à ce que plusieurs bureaux se fassent face. Et tout au fond, une autre salle fermée à clé : le bureau du boss. Elles se dirigèrent machinalement vers les deux bureaux au fond à gauche. Tiffany posa son sac sur le sien et s'assit sur sa chaise.

« Tu as l'air épuisée » Fit Sakura en posant elle aussi ses affaires.

« Je me prépare psychologiquement face à cette longue journée de travail intense qui nous attend ». Tiffany fit mine de s'étrangler.

Sakura observa autours d'elle. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà penchées sur leur table, un café à la main, en train de lire quelque document ou de taper à l'ordinateur. Elle s'assit et joua distraitement avec la vache à ressort, posée sur son bureau, qui montrait un cœur rouge qui gonflait quand on appuyait dessus. Elle se demanda distraitement à quoi ressemblait Syaoran. Mais Tiffany la tira de ses pensées.

« J'ai lu ton horoscope ce matin ». Tiffany sortit un magazine de son sac et l'ouvrit à une page précise. « Ah ! Voilà : Venus entre dans votre cadran, ce qui signifie une rencontre. Vous serez d'humeur séductrice cette semaine, aussi, ne vous laissez pas distraire par ce sentiment d'envoûtement. »

« Laisse tomber ce torchon » Murmura sombrement Sakura.

« Non » Répondit Tiffany. « En tous cas, pas tant que ça continuera à me prédire de beaux mecs à rencontrer. »

Sakura allait répliquer quand une petite brune replète fit une entrée fracassante dans les locaux. Habillée d'un tailleur noir qui lui serrait les côtes et dont les boutons menaçaient de sauter d'un instant à l'autre, elle fouilla la salle du regard. Dès qu'elle perçût Sakura, elle se précipita sur elle.

« Hello Kim ! » Lança Tiffany, une fois la femme à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour Tiff ! Sakura, j'ai quelque chose d'absolument im-por-tant à te raconter ! »

Kim, ou Kimberley Hardson, était une jeune anglaise qui était arrivée il y a trois ans en Chine, dans le but de faire carrière dans le marketing. Mais ce qu'adorait la femme en particulier, c'était les ragots. Sakura et Tiffany avaient tous les jours droit à dix minutes du fameux « tout sur tout » de Kim.

« Ce matin, j'ai vu Jenny dans le bus. Et je lui ai raconté l'histoire d'Atsuaki –tu sais, il a divorcé avec sa femme- et bien, il se trouve que Jenny m'a dit qu'elle –la femme d'Atsuaki- était partie vivre en Angleterre, il y a de cela deux ans. Et il paraît qu'elle y aurait rencontré ton frère ! » Récita Kim à toute vitesse. « Est-ce vrai ? »

Confuse, Sakura se répéta les paroles de Kim dans sa tête.

« Attend ». Elle respira un bon coup. « Kimy, tu es en train de me dire que Touya a une copine ? »

« Il paraît » répondit la femme en repoussant d'une main assurée sa coloration blonde. « Je suis venue te demander confirmation. Quand Atsuaki saura ça … »

Tiffany, qui suivait le dialogue depuis le début, se permit un commentaire.

« Apparemment, Sakura n'est pas au courant » Fit-elle en faisant référence au visage choqué de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura ne dit rien. Touya ? Avec une fille ? Elle croyait pourtant que son frère était homosexuel !

« Eh bien, je lui demanderais … » Répondit Sakura.

« Merci ! » Sourit Kim.

Kim partit aussitôt, laissant les deux jeunes femmes entre elles. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter qu'un homme à forte carrure sortit du bureau du fond de la salle et fit irruption dans la salle.

« Tout le monde est là ? « Demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse et motivée.

« Non ! » Brailla quelqu'un à sa gauche. « Rin est absent ! Un enterrement, sa mère est morte …»

« Soit. Ca fait juste six fois que sa mère meurt cette année » Continua l'homme, railleur. « On a réussi à capter quelque chose d'inédit les enfants. » Il fit un sourire sarcastique. « Un cultivateur de fraises a fait appel à nous. »

Il regarda la salle entièrement et sourit un peu devant les mines railleuses de certains.

« Aussi, je charge Kinomoto de cette affaire. »

Sakura allait protester mais l'homme la devança.

« Vous ferez vos preuves ! Et je veux au moins six slogans et six plans pour dans trois mois ! » Dit-il d'une voix tonitruante.

Il s'en alla ensuite. Plusieurs regards de compassion se tournèrent vers Sakura.

« Hmm … » Fit Tiffany sensuellement. « Les fraises, c'est tellement érotique … mais pas autant que les cerises. »

« Arrête de te payer ma tronche Tiff ! » S'écria Sakura, un peu vexée.

« Mais ! C'était une idée de slogan ! » Se défendit Tiffany. « Si tu veux, je peux te dessiner un truc qui va avec … »

« Aaah ! Perverse ! » Cria Sakura, ce qui lui valu plusieurs regards curieux.

La journée s'acheva ainsi, et c'est passablement morte de fatigue –ça creuse les méninges de trouver un slogan- que Sakura fit irruption dans son nouvel appartement. Elle songea distraitement qu'il fallait qu'elle demande la clé à Eriol.

Pour l'instant, elle pouvait entrer car le jeune homme arrivait avant elle et l'appartement était donc ouvert, mais si l'un d'eux changeait d'horaire ? Sakura resterait à coup sûr dehors. C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que Sakura entra. Voyant de la lumière dans la cuisine, elle y fonça directement, mais bouscula quelqu'un au passage. La personne tomba lourdement par terre et Sakura eut juste le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs papiers voleter un peu partout avant de tomber elle aussi.

« Bordel » Jura une voix d'homme. « Mes documents ! »

Sakura se releva tant bien que mal et elle se frotta l'arrière du dos dans une grimace remplie de douleur. Quand elle leva le regard, ce fut pour tomber encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, dans les yeux ambres pailletés d'or de Syaoran Li. Sakura observa les cheveux bruns en bataille et le corps mince du jeune homme. Il semblait un peu surpris de la trouver là. Il rajusta ses lunettes rondes sur ses yeux et lui fit un gentil sourire.

« Je m'appelle Syaoran Li » Se présenta-t-il. « Tu dois être Sakura ? »

« Oui » Sourit la jeune fille. « Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance »

Syaoran bafouilla, un peu gêné, puis se pencha pour récupérer ses documents. Sa tâche finie, il s'étira et regarda curieusement Sakura.

« Eriol a du couvrir un évènement, il rentrera très tard. » Il marqua une courte pause. « J'ai fait la cuisine, alors, si tu as faim … »

Il haussa indifféremment les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Après un dernier regard vers Sakura, il s'y enferma. Celle-ci resta plantée, à mi-chemin entre le salon et la cuisine, à regarder bêtement la porte close de la chambre de Syaoran. Elle reprit ses pensées et rougit un peu en repensant aux yeux du jeune homme. Elle se dirigea malgré tout vers la cuisine et se mit à table. Seule.

Elle aurait aimé qu'Eriol soit là.

¤¤¤

**Troisième Chapitre ! (Oui, Syaoran a des lunettes)**

**Merci beaucoup à :**

**Caramelle 1 : En effet, Eriol et la cuisine, ça fait deux :p Mais ce sera un grand ami pour Sakura Oui, que des amis, comme toi, je ne les vois pas vraiment ensemble, même si d'habitude, je lis des couples très diverses Merci beaucoup pour ton com !**

**Laura : Très bref moment avec Syao, mais il sera plus présent au fil des chaps Merci pour ton com. Au fait, tu ne m'en aurais pas laissé un sur ff-fr par hasard ?**

**MISSGLITTER : Une très bonne auteure qui me laisse un com Ca me fait plaisir tiens ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu trouves ça simple et agréable à lire, c'est le but Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup Far Away :p Bisous et merci pour ton com !**

**Cristal d'Avalon : Voilà, la fameuse rencontre avec Syaoran (mais brêve, comme je l'ai dis ). J'espère que tu aimes toujours lire mon histoire, gros bisous et merci pour ton com **

**Sarifa666 : Looool Review très pertinente et t'y as répondu toute seule d'ailleurs :p T'inquiète pas, Syao se fera plus présent dans les prochains chap. Merci pour ta review **

**Tite Titi87 : La voilà la rencontre avec Syao J'espère qu'elle t'a pas déçue. Et si t'es une fan du ptit brun et que t'adore le voir en homme sexy (bave) ben tu seras pas déçue **

**Panthère : Désolée encore pour les yens j'espère que ça t'as pas gêné En tous cas, merci pour le site, je l'utiliserai pour mes futures fics :p Merci beaucoup pour le com !**

**Clairette : J'ai été très très très très très très contente de voir ton commentaire ! Venant d'une superbe auteure comme toi, ça me motive beaucoup :D Je suis ravie de voir que aimes le début J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite Pour ce qui est des fautes, je m'efforce, en effet, d'écrire convenablement (je trouve ça affligeant les fics en sms ou bourrées de fautes : on n'y prend pas plaisir). Et puis, j'ai aussi ma Ky (Kyara, tu la connais très sûrement) qui corrige après moi Je lui dois beaucoup à cette fille :p Encore une fois, merci pour ton com ! (PS : J'adore Seulement pour toi, c'est admirablement bien écrit )**

**Bisous à tous et au prochain chapitre ! (Syaoran se fera plus présent ;)**


	4. Leçon 4

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 4 : Ou comment faire une tarte aux fraises sans succomber au charme dévastateur de la crème pâtissière ?**

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle fut légèrement frustrée en pensant qu'aujourd'hui elle ne travaillait pas, mais elle voulait finir le plus vite possible le slogan et le plan pour une publicité éclair afin de promouvoir un petit cultivateur de fraises. Elle traîna malgré tout un peu devant son miroir, à enchaîner poses sur poses, avant de se décider à descendre. Munie d'un grand tee-shirt à l'effigie des ours blancs d'Antarctique, de pantoufles lapin roses, et d'un petit short bleu, elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Eriol lisait paisiblement un magazine devant une tasse de café chaud.

« Salut toi » Dit-il quand il la vit arriver. « Je te fais couler un café ? »

Sakura lui fit un sourire rempli de gratitude quand il se leva pour lui donner sa tasse. Elle but à petite gorgée, sentant avec ravissement le liquide lui réchauffer la gorge.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » Demanda alors Eriol. « Tu étais couchée quand je suis arrivé. »

« Oui, j'étais exténuée. » Sakura repensa alors à ce qui s'était passé juste avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. « J'ai rencontré Syaoran- … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever la phrase qu'un jeune homme tout pimpant et frais entra dans la pièce.

« Hey, Eriol … » Il allait continuer quand il aperçut la jeune fille. « Bonjour Sakura »

Il se servit une tasse de café et s'installa à table avec les deux autres. Un silence pesant et inconfortable s'installa.

« Hum » Fit Sakura pour briser le silence. « Je dois réaliser un projet publicitaire sur les fraises … »

« Oh ! » S'intéressa Syaoran. « Tu travailles dans une boîte de pub ? »

« Oui » Répondit la jeune fille. « Mais elle n'est pas très connue pour l'instant ».

Le silence retomba et Sakura se pencha sur sa tasse, un peu gênée. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas habillée correctement avant de venir à la cuisine ? Elle aurait au moins pu mettre des chaussons décents ! Eriol prit la parole d'un ton neutre et paisible et Sakura consacra deux seconde à penser qu'il était vraiment calme.

« Sakura, tu travailles aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Eriol.

« Hum, on va dire que oui. » Elle but son café et essaya de ne pas rencontrer les yeux de Syaoran. « Je dois bosser sur ce projet. »

« Bien ! » Exulta Eriol. « Je ne serais pas le seul à aller au boulot ! »

Syaoran regarda Sakura à travers ses fines montures rondes et métalliques. Cette dernière se sentit gênée quand il esquissa un sourire.

« Je sors de la biblio. » Il but un peu de son café et Sakura en profita pour exorbiter les yeux.

« Syao est un fana de l'époque précolombienne … » Railla Eriol.

Syaoran s'étouffa avec son café et Sakura éclata de rire.

« Alors, Sakura, tu as emménagé ici quand ? » Demanda Syaoran. « On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. » Elle haussa indifféremment les épaules. « J'ai décidé de déménager car mon père n'est pas très riche, et je sais qu'il finira par avoir des difficultés financières s'il continue de m'entretenir. »

« C'est tout le contraire de Syao ». Eriol fit une courte pause. « On va dire qu'il est de la jeunesse dorée … C'est l'héritier des Li. »

« Eriol … » Gêné et passablement irrité par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, Syaoran se leva et partit sans un mot dans sa chambre.

Sakura, quant à elle, était abasourdie. Elle savait qu'il y avait plein de Li en Chine, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son colocataire n'était autre que l'héritier du grand et très influent clan des Li.

« Tu as l'air étonnée Sakura » Sourit Eriol. « Comme tu as pu le voir, Syao n'aime pas particulièrement que l'on parle de sa situation familiale. »

« Et tu en as parlé pour me donner un exemple ? » railla Sakura.

Eriol rigola de bon cœur. « On va dire que j'adore embêter le petit loup … »

Sakura, des milliers de points d'interrogations dans les yeux, l'observa se lever et laver sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Je sors, je vais courir un peu », Dit Eriol en faisant référence à sa tenue de sport.

« Ok », sourit aimablement Sakura, « moi, je ferais à déjeuner en attendant ! »

Eriol eut l'air enchanté, ce fit rire Sakura. Puis, il sortit, la laissant seule dans la cuisine. Elle finit en vitesse son café, lava sa tasse et sortit pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle farfouilla un peu dans la penderie et dénicha un jean et un haut blanc cassé qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau légèrement mate. Elle s'enfuit dans la sale de bain, impatiente de prendre sa douche.

Dans sa chambre, Syaoran ruminait des sombres pensées à l'égard de son meilleur ami, tout en surfant distraitement sur internet. Son séminaire d'il y a quelques jours avait accepté sa demande. En d'autres termes, dans six mois, il irait, avec une équipe spécialisée d'archéologues, enquêter au Pérou sur les civilisations Incas.

Il y a trois ans, il s'était passionné pour ces peuples à la suite d'un article sur lequel il était tombé par hasard. Depuis, il n'avait eut de cesse de travailler, de proposer, de quémander même … Et ça avait payé.

Sa famille étant très influente dans le monde de l'histoire, (ils faisaient régulièrement des dons financiers), il avait pu acquérir une certaine réputation qui lui avait permis d'entrer en contact avec des gens qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir en temps ordinaire. En temps ordinaire …

Sakura sortit de la salle de bains, pimpante et fraîche. Les cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval haute qui lui saillait merveilleusement bien, elle avait laissé deux mèches retomber délicatement, encadrant son visage d'un halo presque roux.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit du frigidaire : tomate, viande hachée et épices en tous genre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de varier un peu les plats chinois qu'ils ingurgitaient en longueur de temps. Elle prit les pâtes dans le placard et se mit délicatement à l'ouvrage.

Elle était en train de cuire la sauce quand Syaoran débarqua inopportunément.

« Hum » Il eut l'air gêné. « Ça sent bon. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Spaghettis bolognaises » Répondit-elle en vérifiant distraitement la cuisson des pâtes.

Syaoran s'installa à table et la regarda faire. Sakura se sentit gênée d'être ainsi suivie des yeux.

« Tu as avancé pour ton projet ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Bof, pas vraiment. » Elle chercha la farine dans le placard de gauche. « Je compte m'en occuper cet après-midi ! »

« Ok ! » Acquiesça le jeune homme. « Tu vas faire un dessert ? »

« Oui, une tarte aux … » Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Mais l'idée était toute trouvée. « Une tarte aux fraises ! »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Je veux bien ! » Sakura lui fit un gentil sourire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter.

« Alors » Commença Sakura. « Tu es intéressé par les Incas ? »

« Intéressé est un mot faible pour décrire mon sentiment. » Syaoran coupa les fraises en plusieurs quarts. « J'ai toujours été passionné par les anciens peuples … »

« Mon père est archéologue. » Sakura disposa avec soin la crème pâtissière dans la pâte brisée déjà cuite. « Vous vous entendriez bien … »

Syaoran sourit et glissa les fraises sur la crème. Sakura en profita pour verser délicatement le caramel par-dessus.

« Voilà. C'est fini » Observa Syaoran.

« Désolée. Je t'ai pris pour la matinée, et tu n'as pas pu terminer tes recherches ! »

« C'est bon. » Assura Syaoran gentiment. « Et puis, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. »

Ils se sourirent et Sakura se perdit encore une fois dans les yeux ambrés du jeune homme.

« Hum … »

Syaoran et Sakura tournèrent la tête vers celui qui les avait surpris. Ils ne virent que le sourire amusé d'Eriol.

« J'ai faim ». Dit-il dans une attitude railleuse à souhait.

Sakura rougit et mit le couvert. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre les assiettes, Syaoran en fit de même. Leurs mains se touchèrent accidentellement et Sakura retira rapidement la sienne, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Elle prit rapidement les assiettes et se dirigea vers la table, sans un regard pour le jeune homme.

Ils mangèrent malgré tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse.

« C'est délicieux Sakura ! » S'exclama Eriol dans une expression de ravissement proche de l'évanouissement.

« Ouais » Acquiesça Syaoran. « Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Eriol t'a choisi pour emménager avec nous. »

« Mais », s'offusqua le concerné, « pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que ta cuisine », Syaoran prit une bouchée de pâtes, « ça craint. »

**¤¤¤**

**Un autre chap. de fait ! ;) Un petit chapitre _transitoire_ **

**Je remercie beaucoup :**

**Caramelle 1 : Je dois t'avouer que dans cette fic, c'est Tiffany mon perso préféré Et ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu l'aimes bien. Les fraises comme met érotique, j'avoue que je ne savais pas si ça allait plaire, mais finalement, je vois que si Bisous et merci pour ton com ! ;)**

**Tite Titi87 : Ah :D Je suis ravie de voir que tu as trouvé la rencontre originale Sur le coup, je l'ai trouvé courte –et je pense que toi aussi - mais ça viendra par la suite. Là, je ne fais que mettre en place les persos J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre **

**Clairette : Eh bien, pour Tiffany, en effet, c'est vrai que ça change du perso habituel de je-t'aimerai-toute-ma-vie-puisque-tu-es-ma-meilleure-amie Personnellement, j'aime ces deux côté-là (celui du manga et le mien) parce que quelque part, dans ma fic, ils se retrouvent. Mais on ne le voit que plus tard ;) Pour Syao, eh bien ça dépend des moments. On dira qu'au début, les relations amoureuses, c'est pas ça U Mais une fois qu'il y est, c'est un amoureux adorable :p Bref tu t'en rendra compte par toi-même. Et de rien pour la réponse Je me réjouis d'avance por la fin de ta fic. Bisous et merci pour le com ;)**

**MISSGLITTER : Coucou Miss ! Ah :D Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes le caractère de Tomoyo, c'est mon perso préféré Bon, je t'avoue que je m'y retrouve un peu aussi Bisous et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite :D**

**Cristal d'Avalon : J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant et que la suite ne t'as pas déçue :p Merci pour le com, gros bisous **

**Voilà ! Gros bisous et au prochain chapitre ;)**


	5. Leçon 5

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

* * *

**Leçon 5 : Ou comment détruire froidement l'ambiance en cinq secondes ?**

Sakura était négligemment allongée sur son lit aux draps crème. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle avait emménagé avec les garçons, et malgré la petite réserve de Syaoran, elle se plaisait dans son nouvel appartement. Elle songea distraitement que Noël arrivait à grands pas. Dans deux semaines, elle serait chez elle avec son père et Touya. Un crayon entre les lèvres, elle réfléchissait au projet de pub qu'elle devait rendre le mois prochain. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé. Elle marqua l'idée de Tiffany pour donner fière allure à sa feuille de papier d'un blanc immaculé. Peut-être Eriol avait-il des idées ? Elle se leva et s'étira. En sortant de sa chambre, elle percuta accidentellement une personne.

« Oh pardon ! » S'excusa- t- elle rapidement.

« Ooh ! » gémit Syaoran. « C'est la deuxième fois »

Sakura sourit et aida le jeune homme à se relever. Celui-ci rajusta ses lunettes rondes et sourit à Sakura, dont la feuille était tombée par terre. Il la ramassa et lut distraitement ce qui était écrit. Un sourire railleur vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Les fraises, c'est tellement érotique ? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique. « Dis-moi Sakura, tu fais quoi dans ta chambre ? »

« Mais non ! » Sakura rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « C'est pour mon projet. »

Syaoran sourit et lui tendit la feuille.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? » Syaoran se dirigea vers le salon, Sakura à sa suite.

« Je suis en panne d'idée ! » gémit la jeune fille. « Tu ne sais pas où est Eriol ? »

« Je pense qu'il est au salon ! »

Effectivement, Eriol lisait un magazine devant son éternelle tasse de thé vert. Il leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants qui osaient l'interrompre pendant sa quotidienne séance de flemme.

« Je ne trouve pas d'idées pour ma pub ! » gémit Sakura en s'installant à côté d'Eriol.

« J'ai faim. Il n'y a plus de biscuits au froment. » Se contenta de dire Syaoran d'un ton froid en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Je vois » railla Eriol. « Je sers juste de boulet intellectuel et d'achète-bouffe … »

« Tu as oublié 'meuble dans le salon' » Commenta Syaoran d'un ton absent.

Sakura rigola et Eriol se joignit rapidement à elle. Quand elle se calma, elle vit Syaoran qui la regardait, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle se tu alors, gênée. Elle tendit sa feuille à Eriol qui la parcourut rapidement.

« Eh bien » Dit-il après un moment. « Quel plan vois-tu avec ? »

« Heu » Rougit la jeune femme. « Une femme en sous-vêtements rouges et noirs aguichant un homme en boxer –noir aussi- dans un lit recouvert de draps de velours bordeaux, un fraise rouge entre les lèvres. »

Eriol la regarda avec une mine abasourdie tandis que Syaoran haussait un sourcil.

« T'as oublié la musique sexy derrière » Dit Syaoran.

« Syao, non ! Ne l'enfonce pas dans cette voie pervertie et corrompue ! » Eriol fit les gros yeux à Syaoran. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle devienne comme toi, ce serait trop horrible ! »

Sakura regarda par terre alors que Syaoran esquissait un sourire suggestif. Eriol prit la parole.

« Au moins, tu n'es pas une fille coincée » Commenta-t-il.

« Tu as besoin d'autres idées ? » Questionna Syaoran.

Sakura hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Hum … » Réfléchis le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés. « Que dirais-tu d'une pub qui vanterait les bienfaits des fruits ? Je veux dire, il faut manger au moins cinq fruits par jour pour être en forme. Et les fraises, c'est petit et ça s'emporte partout ! »

Eriol se frappa le front de sa main, de désespoir.

« Syaoran, je t'explique. » Il prit un air classe. « Personne n'est aussi à cheval sur la santé, c'est devenu démodé et sans intérêts. Maintenant, ce qui compte, c'est instants présents, on ne pense plus à plus tard. Regarde moi … »

Eriol regarda ses deux congénères d'un air faussement hautain qu'il perdit vite en évitant habilement la main de Syaoran qui venait s'écraser gentiment sur son visage.

« En fait » Expliqua Syaoran après deux minutes de silence, « il faudrait faire l'inventaire d'une fraise »

« Passionnant » Commenta sarcastiquement Eriol.

« Eh bien, c'est rouge, c'est juteux, c'est sucré et ça sent bon » Commença Sakura.

« C'est sain pour le corps et très esthétique » Eriol reçut deux regards médusés. « Quoi ?! » Se défendit-il, « C'est vrai, je veux dire, une fille qui mange une fraise, c'est exci- .. »

Syaoran censura rapidement les paroles de son meilleur ami en abattant sadiquement un oreiller sur le concerné.

« On pourrait allier les deux » Proposa Sakura.

« Oui », continua Syaoran. « En fait, ça rejoint parfaitement nos deux idées. »

« C'est la fusion entre vous deux quoi … » Railla Eriol.

Sakura rougit et baissa la tête en faisant mine de noter les idées nouvelles pour les slogans.

« Merci infiniment les garçons ! » S'exclama-t-elle après avoir bien tout noté. « Grâce à vous, je suis libre cette soirée ! »

« Tu avais prévu de sortir ? » S'intéressa soudainement Eriol.

« Oui, pour fêter nos habituels trois mois de boulot intensif sans tentatives de suicide prématurées, nous allons en boîte de nuit. »

Syaoran et Eriol ouvrirent des yeux effarés.

« Je rigolais » S'expliqua Sakura. « En fait on veut dilapider stupidement un mois de salaire. »

Eriol secoua la tête d'un air affligé et Syaoran se prit la tête à deux mains.

« Vois ce que tu as fait d'elle » Soupira dramatiquement le brun aux magnifiques yeux ambrés. « Une de tes semblables ! »

« Ha ha ha » Railla Sakura. « Ne me compare pas à Eriol. Je prends ça comme une insulte »

« Eh ! » S'offusqua le concerné. « C'est ça, cassez des œufs dans mon dos ! »

Le journaliste sportif se leva délicatement et atteignit rapidement la porte. Là, il se retourna et regarda les deux autres colocataires d'un air farouche.

« Sachez que la bave du vilain crapaud n'atteint jamais la blanche colombe ! »

Sakura et Syaoran éclatèrent de rire devant le regard déterminé d'Eriol. Celui-ci fit mine d'être vexé puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, amusé par la complicité qui était en train d'éclore entre Sakura et Syaoran.

« Eh bien, je n'avais jamais autant rigolé en si peu de temps ! » S'exclama Sakura, joyeuse.

« Tu es belle quand tu ris » Sourit le jeune homme.

Sakura rosit légèrement et regarda ailleurs, gênée par le compliment. Syaoran s'éclaircit la gorge pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé.

« Alors comme ça, tu sors ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant mine d'être intéressé par ses chaussures.

« Oui, je vais en boîte de nuit avec Tiff. » Elle fit un gentil sourire. « Je trouve que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée entre filles … »

« Oh tu sais » Proposa Syaoran « Tu peux faire une soirée ici, avec elle. Tu n'est pas obligée d'aller ailleurs … »

Sakura rigola franchement, déstabilisant Syaoran par la même occasion.

« C'est un lieu trop dépravé pour toi ? » Plaisanta Sakura.

Mais l'innocente blague n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le visage de Syaoran se ferma hermétiquement.

« Bon, je te laisse, j'ai du travail à terminer … » Déclara froidement le jeune homme.

Syaoran se leva, et partit directement dans sa chambre, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre. Sakura se terra sur elle-même, ne sachant comment réagir. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé ou de vexant ? De son point de vue, ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie destinée à amuser la galerie.

Elle se leva donc et partit frapper à la chambre d'Eriol, embêtée par le comportement de Syaoran. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et la fit entrer.

« Désolée de te déranger » S'excusa d'emblée Sakura en apercevant plusieurs blocs notes raturés sur le lit.

« Nan, tant mieux, ça me fera une pause … »

Sakura poussa un peu les papiers du jeune homme et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Alors qu'Eriol s'étirait, elle regarda pensivement sa chambre. Assez petite et dans les tons bleu, elle reflétait assez bien la mentalité d'Eriol : chaleureuse et drôle.

« Eh bien, j'ai du faire une bourde avec Syaoran » Expliqua Sakura d'un ton pensif.

« Nooon ! » Eriol ouvrit grand de faux yeux effarés. « Tu es enceinte ? »

Il se reçut un vieil oreiller en pleine tête puis éclata de rire en voyant les joues rouges de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » Se vexa celle-ci. « On était en train de plaisanter quand tout d'un coup, il est devenu froid … »

Eriol ramassa l'oreiller et partit le remettre sur le lit, en s'installant par la même occasion à côté de Sakura.

« Quelle blague tu lui as fait ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Et bien, il m'avait proposé de rester ici cette nuit au lieu d'aller en boîte. Et j'ai demandé –en plaisantant !- si c'était un lieu trop dépravé pour lui … »

Eriol fixa pensivement le plafond de sa chambre.

« Je pense qu'il a été vexé » Dit-il finalement.

« Quelle déduction, Einstein ! »

Eriol sourit, heureux de voir la jeune fille plaisanter de nouveau.

« Comme tu le sais, il fait parti de la firme des Li. Et il n'occupe pas n'importe quelle position pardi ! Il en est l'héritier … »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a avoir dans tout ça ? » Demanda doucement Sakura.

« Et bien, étant issu d'un milieu aussi noble, il n'a jamais pu fréquenter ce genre de lieu … »

« Arrête » Protesta Sakura. « Tu es en train de peindre le portrait d'un enfant frustré ! »

Eriol rigola en pensant à la tête de Syaoran quand il avait su qu'il avait engloutit les trois quarts de son paquet de chocolat au lait extra fin. On aurait vraiment dit la tête d'un enfant frustré.

« Nan, c'est juste qu'il n'a jamais apprécié qu'on se moque de cette particularité. En fait, il a toujours détesté qu'on parle de sa famille, de sa position au sein de sa famille et de la position de la firme des Li dans la société. »

Eriol se releva et rangea distraitement ses papiers.

« D'ailleurs, sa famille lui a laissé cinq ans de « liberté » avant de venir occuper la place qui lui convient. Successeur de la firme quoi … »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sakura, choquée.

« Tu croyais sérieusement que l'héritier des Li logerait dans un appart' aussi pourri ? » Dit Eriol avec un sourire un peu triste.

Sakura se sentit tout d'un coup aussi petite qu'une souris face à Syaoran.

« Enfin » Soupira Eriol. « Je te conseille de laisser cette histoire se terrer. Il finira par oublier. »

« Non » Déclara-t-elle fermement. « J'irais m'excuser ! »

Eriol sourit face à son air déterminé et c'est avec la solution à son problème qu'elle partit se préparer pour la sortie de ce soir. Elle entra dans sa chambre et réussi à dénicher parmi son capharnaüm une simple robe noire très classe qu'elle avait sans doute du acheter un de ces matins d'hiver où l'on rêve d'être canon après avoir lu un stupide roman à l'eau de rose où l'héroïne est intelligente, sensée, sublime et caractérielle …

Alors qu'elle prenait sa douche ou se pomponnait (au choix), Eriol avait décidé de parler à son meilleur ami. Depuis les deux mois où Sakura avait emménagé ici, il avait clairement perçu l'opinion que Syaoran avait d'elle. Il toqua discrètement à sa porte, se préparant à la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu. Le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés lui ouvrit, l'air excédé.

« Ah » Syaoran roula des yeux. « C'est toi »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir … » Eriol força le passage de sa chambre et l'autre jeune homme soupira d'agacement. « J'ai deux/trois trucs à te dire. »

Syaoran referma sarcastiquement la porte de sa chambre, puis alla s'installer nonchalamment devant son bureau. Toisant Eriol d'un regard habitué, il attendit la suite des évènements.

« Sakura est venue me voir » Commença Eriol en choisissant ses mots.

« Comme c'est touchant » railla méchamment Syaoran, énervé. « Elle est venue se plaindre au preux chevalier servant … qui s'est empressé de venir faire la morale au méchant sorcier qui avait osé jeter un sort à sa belle »

Eriol s'installa sur le lit parfaitement rangé de Syaoran, amusé par la fureur de celui-ci.

« Je ne viens pas te faire la morale Syao » Il fit une pause devant l'air indécis de son meilleur ami. « Je viens plutôt te mettre en garde. Arrête de reporter tes sautes d'humeur inutiles et provocantes sur Sakura. »

Syaoran se leva et jeta un regard méprisant à Eriol. Il arpenta la petite chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements dans son armoire.

« Tu peux te garder ta ridicule princesse. L'immonde sorcier que je suis a quand même un cœur pour ne pas te l'enlever » Dit-il brutalement.

Eriol secoua la tête, amusé.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura » Il regarda attentivement Syaoran jeter une chemise noire sur le lit. « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne l'aime pas. On va dire que c'est ma petite protégée. »

« Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu viennes m'enquiquiner comme ça ! » Syaoran se jeta sur son lit et s'allongea, agacé.

« Pour tout te dire, elle est venue me demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Suite à la froide ambiance qu'avait provoqué une innocente plaisanterie. »

Syaoran ferma les yeux, repensant à la scène.

« Je m'en fout » Dit-il finalement.

Sur l'œil désolé d'Eriol il se leva et commença à se changer.

« Je sors ce soir » Dit-il en enfilant sa chemise. « Ne m'attend pas pour dîner. »

« Syao, ce n'est pas en fuyant la situation que ça va s'arranger. »

Mais le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un Eriol dont l'imagination commençait à entrevoir le pourquoi du comment de la réaction de son ami.

**¤¤¤**

**Et un autre chap. de fait ! ;)**

**Je remercie bien bas :**


	6. Leçon 6

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

Bonjour à tous ! Ici la manager de Sissi (oula elle va me tuer), alias Ky qui ferait bien de retourner à ses propres fics d'ailleurs mais qui désespérait de ne pas voir la suite de cette superbe fiction ici... Donc voici la suite On n'insulte pas l'auteur s'il vous plait, chacun a une vie personelle et des absences côté écrit haha. Sur ce, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture, reviewez reviewez très chers !

* * *

**Leçon 6 : Ou comment trouver sa vie sexuelle innocente ?**

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain, lavée, habillée et pomponnée. Prête en quelques mots. Habillée de sa petite robe noire à bretelles, elle se rendit au salon. Alors qu'elle se précipitait sur le téléphone pour dire à Tiffany de venir la prendre, elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Je vais commencer à croire que tu le fais exprès » Bougonna Syaoran en tombant lourdement par terre.

« Excuse-moi ! »

Sakura se morfondit en excuses, gênée et proposa sa main au jeune homme. Mais celui-ci l'ignora et se releva de lui-même. Il jeta un regard méprisant sur la robe de la jeune femme.

« T'as décidé de faire les trottoirs ce soir ? » Dit-il, la voix glaciale.

« Pardon ?! » S'offusqua Sakura en regrettant de s'être excusée. « Je peux savoir ce qui te fais dire ça ?! »

« Mais ta robe ! » Jeta indifféremment Syaoran. « On dirait celle d'une pu- … »

« Arrête ! » Coupa froidement Sakura. « C'est bon, je te laisse tranquille. Quand monsieur sera calmé, il viendra ma parler ! »

Sakura passa son chemin pour aller au salon. Syaoran savait qu'il avait été trop loin, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'insulter. Regardant par terre, il repensa brièvement aux paroles d'Eriol. Secouant la tête comme pour y enlever quelques mièvreries, il sortit d'un pas brusque de l'appartement.

Dans la boîte de nuit _le lapin rose, _Tiffany et Sakura discutaient joyeusement, un verre à la main. Assises sur une des tables rondes qui entouraient circulairement la piste de danse éclairée par les néons multicolores, elles attendaient d'avoir fini de boire avant d'aller danser.

« Non ! » Se réjouit Tiffany.

« Tiff … » Sakura hocha la tête d'un air résigné. « Ce n'est pas censé être joyeux ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas » Exulta rêveusement Tiffany. « C'est tellement passionnant ! L'amant qui se met en colère, un sentiment de jalousie possessive coulant à flot dans ses veines … »

« Syaoran n'est pas mon amant. » Sakura rougit légèrement puis soupira. « C'est un salaud. Quand je pense qu'il m'a traité de pute ! »

Tiffany, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lissa sa longue robe bleu nuit.

« Je pense que ce n'était pas intentionnel » Sourit Tiffany. « Enfin, j'espère pour lui. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait pour me le mettre à dos ! » Pesta Sakura.

« T'as du le froisser quelque part. Dans son ego peut-être ? » Tiffany sirota une gorgée de son verre de vodka. « De toutes façon, ce soir, on est là pour rigoler ! Pas pour se prendre la tête sur de quelconques mecs ! »

Tiffany se leva et partit se trémousser sur la piste de danse pour appuyer ses dires. Alors que quelques garçons commençaient à entourer sa meilleure amie, Sakura se leva à son tour, décidée à l'imiter. Elle commença à se déhancher sensuellement sur la chanson. Mais malheureusement, elle se fit bousculer par une personne, ce qui gâcha considérablement son effet « danse du ventre ».

« Pardon » S'empressa de s'excuser un jeune homme blond aux dents éclatantes de blancheur. « Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire pour me faire pardonner ? »

Sakura rigola franchement.

« Merci, mais un petit slow avec moi suffira » Lança-t-elle en faisant référence à la douce et lente musique qui venait de commencer.

Le jeune homme accepta de bon cœur et prit Sakura dans ses bras. La jeune fille laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'inconnu.

« Je m'appelle Sakura » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Moi c'est Sasuke » Répondit le jeune homme. « Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que c'est la deuxième fois qu'on te fait subir cette minable technique de drague ! »

« C'est la cinquième fois en fait » Plaisanta Sakura.

Sasuke éclata de rire, heureux d'être tombée sur une jeune fille qui avait de l'humour.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » S'enquit-il.

« Non pas souvent. La plupart du temps, je préfère rester chez moi, devant un bon livre et une tasse de thé chaud. »

Sakura savoura le plaisir de dire « chez moi ».

« Serais-je tombé sur une de ces filles matures en avance sur leur âge ? » Taquina posément Sasuke.

« Je le crains » Sourit Sakura.

Ils continuèrent de danser tout en bavassant gaiement sur pleins de sujets différents. Ainsi, Sakura apprit que le jeune homme venait de fonder une entreprise spécialisée en bâtiments.

« Bon, ça bat un peu de l'aile en ce moment », dit Sasuke, un peu gêné, « mais je suis certains qu'avec les prochains bénéfices que nous feront, tout se rétablira ! »

Sakura hocha la tête, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Le slow se termina et ils partirent s'asseoir à la table de Sakura. Le jeune homme commanda un verre de saké qu'il sirota avec délice. Sakura l'observait, ses yeux partant des fines lèvres qui s'étiraient en un lent sourire pour arriver aux pétillants yeux bleu électrique. Sasuke repoussa une des nombreuses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Sakura repensa aussitôt à Syaoran, qui effectuait souvent le même geste. Il manquait à Sasuke la nonchalance sensuelle que dégageait naturellement Syaoran …

« Et toi, que fais-tu ? » Demanda Sasuke pour couper court à ce silence.

« Je suis dans le marketing. » Sakura soupira. « Et je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ton entreprise qui bat de l'aile. »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire compatissant.

« Tu habites dans le coin ? » Interrogea alors Sakura.

« Non, je suis totalement au nord de la Chine. » Sasuke fit remuer pensivement le liquide dans son verre. « Je suis venu ici dans le but d'oublier certains soucis en fait … »

Sakura ne l'interrogea pas plus, consciente que le reste faisait désormais parti du domaine de sa vie privée.

« En fait », continua Sasuke à qui l'alcool avait délié la langue, « n'étant pas le premier fils de la famille, je ne bénéficie pas de l'avantage de récupérer l'entreprise familiale. Qui marche suprêmement bien, il faut l'avouer … »

« Quelle entreprise ? » Demanda Sakura, curieuse.

« Celle qui traite des télécommunications. Une des nombreuses firmes de la Li's corporation … »

De la Li's corporation ? Alors que Sakura se demandait si elle avait réellement bien entendu, Sasuke commanda un autre verre.

« Tu dois sûrement connaître » Lâcha-t-il, presque amèrement.

« C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ? »

« Sasuke Li. Mais je ne suis pas aussi connu que cette grande célébrité de Syaoran … »

« Syaoran ? » S'écria Sakura.

Amusé, Sasuke hocha la tête. Il but une gorgée de saké.

« C'est mon cousin. » Un brin nostalgique, Sasuke regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux.

Alors seulement la jeune fille se rendit compte de la ressemblance entre les deux jeunes hommes. La manière de se coiffer, le magnétisme des yeux, le sourire lent et légèrement railleur … Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient quotidiennement le charme de Syaoran. Rougissante, Sakura baissa le regard. Si l'un était de nature froide et mystérieuse, l'autre était sociable et chaleureux.

« Toi, pour rougir ainsi », commença Sasuke en la regardant affectueusement, « tu as du rencontrer mon cousin … »

« En fait », s'expliqua Sakura, « c'est mon colocataire ! »

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Sasuke qui éclata de rire devant une Sakura médusée.

« Ca, pour une surprise, c'en est une ! » Déclara Sasuke après s'être calmé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sakura, déstabilisée.

« Ce cher Syao … toujours à étonner les autres ! » Sasuke sirota de nouveau son saké. « On jouait souvent ensemble, petits. Mais il a vite été surchargé de travail. Je sais qu'il regrette. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avant. »

« Il regrette ? » Dit Sakura, intriguée.

« Oui, il n'a jamais supporté toute la pression qu'importait le rôle de successeur à la firme. Il a toujours regretté cette liberté qu'on lui avait accordé, petit. »

Sasuke s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise et observa longuement Sakura.

« En fait » Dit-il après un moment. « Je me plains sans arrêts, mais je suis content de ne pas être à la place de Syaoran. Peut-être est-il noyé dans l'argent en ce moment, mais moi, je suis libre de faire ce que j'ai envie d'entreprendre. » Sasuke repoussa de nouveau une mèche qui lui était tombée dans les yeux. « Et la liberté, ça ne s'achète pas. »

Sakura hocha gravement la tête. C'est pour ça que Syaoran avait été si en colère après elle ! Parce qu'inconsciemment, elle avait du avoir réveillé cette impuissance en lui. Elle fut tout à coup prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Comme elle regrettait ses paroles à présent !

« Eh bien, Sakura ! » Sasuke se releva et fit un doux sourire à la jeune fille. « J'ai été heureux de converser avec toi. »

« Tu pars déjà ? » Demanda Sakura, un peu déçue.

« Je suis certain que l'on se reverra, tu peux être certaine ! » Rigola Sasuke en faisant un baisemain à la jeune fille qui rosit de plaisir.

Sakura le regarda s'éloigner. Finalement, peut-être ressemblait-il plus à Syaoran qu'il ne le laissait croire. Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

« Mmmh » Murmura Tiffany d'une voix veloutée. « Qui est ce beau blond ? »

« Ha ha ha » Railla Sakura. « C'est un travesti. »

Tiffany ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Puis elle haussa indifféremment les épaules et s'assit devant Sakura.

« Libre à toi de mettre un peu de piment dans ta vie sexuelle » Commenta Tiffany, amusée.

« Laisse ma vie sexuelle en dehors de tout ça. Elle est innocente. » Railla Sakura dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée. « Non, sérieusement, il s'appelle Sasuke et il fait parti de la famille Li ! »

« Non ! » Se réjouit alors Tiffany. « C'est l'enfant illégitime de la mère de Syaoran ? Et il vient réclamer la part d'héritage qu'on lui a toujours refusé ? Et pour se faire, il décide de séduire l'amante de son rival ? Peut-être finira-t-il par tomber amoureux de toi ? Et ce complot visqueux se transformera en une formidable histoire d'amour ? »

« C'est son cousin et il possède une entreprise en bâtiments dans le nord de la Chine » Dit Sakura d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oh ! Quel dommage ! » Tiffany fit un peu la moue. « Mon tableau était bien plus séduisant. »

Elle ne changera jamais, songea Sakura en regardant affectueusement sa meilleure amie déblatérer bêtises sur bêtises.

Syaoran était affalé sur un fauteuil, dans son salon. Il attendait vaguement que le cachet d'aspirine ait finit de fondre dans le verre d'eau posé sur la table basse. Eriol, qui lui faisait sévèrement face, l'observait froidement.

« Bon, quoi ?! » Soupira le brun aux yeux ambrés, agacé.

« Syao, il est 1h00 du matin ». Eriol s'avança et s'assit en face du jeune homme. « Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?! »

« Tu vas pas être content si je te le disais » Déclara Syaoran en buvant d'une traite le médicament.

« Je m'en fout » Se contenta de dire Eriol d'un ton froid.

« J'ai passé quatre heures non-stop avec une- … » Il chercha lentement ses mots. « … avec une prostituée ! »

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ! Je me suis fait un souci pas possible pour toi ! » Décréta Eriol, déçu par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

« Eh, c'est bon, t'es pas ma mère ! » S'énerva Syaoran. « Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Eriol se leva, agacé.

« Mais bon sang, tu t'es vu Syao ?! On dirait un enfant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit pour que t'ailles te consoler dans les bras d'une pute ?! » S'écria Eriol.

« Oh, à ce que je sache, ta Sakura n'est pas encore rentrée ! Alors t'as rien à me reprocher sur l'heure tardive à laquelle j'arrive ! »

« Mais je m'en fout de l'heure ! » Cria Eriol. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui cris pour rien ! C'est à moi de demander ce qu'il se passe ! »

Eriol se rassit sur le fauteuil, décidé à ne plus hausser le ton. Syaoran se massa les tempes.

« Excuse moi » Murmura le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés. « On va dire que j'ai comme un besoin de m'affirmer en ce moment. »

« Aller coucher à droite et à gauche n'est pas une solution, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Expliqua calmement Eriol. « C'est Sakura ? »

Un silence lui répondit. Il leva les yeux pour regarder un Syaoran qui observait pensivement par la fenêtre. Les cheveux lui tombant élégamment dans la nuque et les yeux impassibles.

« Quoi Sakura ? » Dit-il finalement. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans cette histoire ?! »

« Syao … » Soupira Eriol. « Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, on ne fait que parler. »

« Mais on parle de Sakura, et parler d'elle m'énerve ! »

Il eut un silence pragmatique durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Une petite voix les interrompit.

« Heu, je suis rentrée » Murmura rapidement Sakura avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Malgré tout, les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu le temps d'apercevoir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Et merde » Fit Syaoran en se massant les tempes.

« Tu peux le dire » Déclara glacialement Eriol. « Va t'excuser. Et ne m'adresse plus la parole tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait ! »

Sur ce, Eriol se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Syaoran soupira et tenta vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui s'étaient intensifiés depuis le départ de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se calmer. Il revit alors les yeux peinés de la jeune fille. Il se leva soudain, décidé à s'excuser. Il rajusta nerveusement sa chemise noire et passa une main déboussolée dans ses cheveux. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura et frappa deux coups secs à sa porte. Sakura lui ouvrit, encore habillée de sa légère robe noire. Syaoran la trouva alors sublimement gracieuse, malgré les yeux rougis qu'elle arborait presque honteusement.

« Hem », commença Syaoran, visiblement gêné, « je suis désolée, je n'au- … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Sakura lui ferma rageusement la porte au nez. Syaoran soupira et finalement rouvrit la porte que la jeune fille n'avait pas prit le soin de fermer à clé. Il s'arrêta un instant à l'entrée, le temps d'observer la chambre. Dans les tons verts. Sa couleur préférée. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur une Sakura affalée sur son lit qui le regardait furieusement.

« Ho » Soupira Syaoran. « Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser … »

« Mais je me fous de ce que tu peux penser ou dire de moi » Glapit la jeune fille.

Syaoran soupira de nouveau et se dirigea vers elle. Sakura se redressa sur son lit et ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes.

« Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit a sûrement du te faire de la peine. » Dit Sakura d'un ton navré.

« Ca ne m'a pas fait de peine … » Expliqua Syaoran. « Je me suis sentit un peu insulté, c'est tout … »

« Tu sais, si tu ne supportes pas de me voir, je pense que je vais m'en aller. » Lâcha piteusement Sakura. « Après tout, une colocation doit être agréable pour tous, et enfin, j'ai bien conscience que depuis mon arrivée, tu ne te sens plus à l'aise … »

« Tu resteras ! » Ordonna Syaoran d'un ton froid.

Sakura sursauta devant les yeux ambrés qui à présent exprimaient une grande colère.

« Je sais bien que tu aimes Eriol, et ne va pas gâcher ton … amour juste parce qu'un con comme moi a l'audace de te reprocher des choses inexistantes ! ». Syaoran baissa la tête et s'apprêta à sortit de la pièce q'il sentit comme étouffante tout à coup.

« Je n'aime pas Eriol » Dit doucement Sakura. « Enfin si, mais en ami … »

Syaoran soupira, gêné de s'être alors emporté de la sorte.

« Ecoute Sakura, je ne suis pas doué avec les filles. » Syaoran fit une courte pause. « Enfin, si, mais au lit. »

Sakura grimaça comiquement.

« Donc, je sais que je peux paraître désagréable avec tout le monde, mais … » s'expliqua Syaoran, gêné par tant d'aveux.

« C'est bon. » Sakura fit un geste de la main comme pour signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Tu n'est pas obligé de te justifier. Chacun a sa personnalité. »

Un silence s'abattit alors sur la petite chambre de Sakura.

« On est quittes ? » Sourit Sakura.

« On est quittes » Répondit le jeune homme.

Syaoran commença à partir et Sakura se leva pour l'accompagner.

« Une dernière chose » demanda Syaoran en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée. « Tu es vraiment canon dans cette robe ».

Avant que Sakura n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le jeune homme s'était déjà enfuit dans sa chambre. Sakura ferma sa porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Elle ferma les yeux pour apercevoir les profonds yeux ambrés de Syaoran.

_Tu es vraiment canon dans cette robe._

Son cœur se mit à battre plus frénétiquement et elle se changea rapidement avant de se glisser dans des draps frais et parfumés. Cette nuit là, elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, se demandant si la dernière phrase prononcée par le jeune homme avait un double sens …

**A suivre...**


	7. Leçon 7

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 7 : Ou comment une entité immatérielle peut-elle sauver sa galaxie ?**

« Ca me glace toute cette ambiance » Jeta froidement Tiffany en voyant un enfant rigoler.

On était à deux semaines de Noël, et, enveloppées dans leurs chauds manteaux, les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de profiter de leur samedi matin pour leurs courses. Sakura resserra son manteau doublé de couleur cuivre autour d'elle. Il rehaussait merveilleusement bien ses cheveux, et Sakura trouvait amusant d'avoir les joues rosies par le froid.

« J'adore Noël, moi ! » S'exclama la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, de fins flocons surgirent de nulle part se mirent à tomber et voleter avec finesse.

« La neige » Cracha Tiffany avec un regard mauvais. « Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Sakura sourit, habituée aux plaintes de sa meilleure amie au moment de Noël. Elle regarda distraitement autour d'elle. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas été les seules à venir chercher leurs cadeaux ce samedi : aujourd'hui, il y avait foule et Sakura s'amusait souvent des regards farouches et indignés que jetait Tiffany aux pauvres gamins qui osaient sourire ou manifester leur enthousiasme à un mètre d'elle.

« Oh, regarde ! » Sourit Sakura en s'arrêtant devant la vitrine de la superette du coin.

Un père noël, entouré d'elfes bruns aux habits verts, communiquait conseils et friandises aux enfants qui faisaient la queue pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Sakura, attendrie, observa une petite fille aux couettes blondes comme les blés demander une poupée pour elle et un camion de pompier pour son petit frère qui n'avait pas pu venir. Tiffany jeta un regard dédaigneux à la scène et changea de sujet.

« A son âge, je demandais des fioles d'arsenic … » Dit-elle en faisant une grimace à un enfant. « T'as prévu les cadeaux déjà ? »

« Eh bien, pour papa je prendrai sûrement une veste bleu marine –ça s'accordera avec ses yeux- ; pour Touya, un billet pour le match du nouvel an qui opposera ses deux équipes fétiches –ne me demande pas lesquelles, c'est Eriol qui m'a fourni ces tickets- ; Pour Eriol, un livre de cuisine et des nouvelles baskets –les siennes sont affreuses !- ; Et pour toi, secret ! » Enuméra joyeusement Sakura.

« Et pour le mystérieux Syaoran ? » Interrogea Tiffany, l'air de rien.

« Heu » Rougit Sakura « Je ne sais pas trop … »

« Pourquoi pas un de tes sous-vêtements noir ? » Tiffany évita habilement la main de Sakura qui s'abattait sur elle. « Je suis sûre qu'il dormira avec tous les soirs ! »

« Perverse ! » Rougit Sakura.

Tiffany rigola et Sakura soupira. Ces derniers mois avaient été remplis de complicité : elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec ses colocataires. Et Syaoran, le beau Syaoran, songea-t-elle en rougissant, n'avait pas caché qu'il la trouvait belle. Le jeune homme s'était en effet enhardi ; au point qu'à la moindre occasion de lui faire un compliment, il réagissait. Mais souvent quand ils étaient seuls, en tête à tête. Sakura avait donc conclu que Syaoran manifestait son amitié ainsi, et qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un peu de camaraderie.

« Moi, je pense qu'il cache son jeu » Observa Tiffany, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de sa meilleure amie. « En tout cas, ton horoscope l'affirme –tu es dans le troisième décan, et Pluton, qui est dans ta maison cette semaine, t'empêche de voir certaines réalités. »

« Tiff … » Sakura soupira en reprenant sa route. « Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de laisser tomber ce torchon ?! »

« Je ne compte plus ! »

Tiffany fêtait son Noël en compagnie de sa mère, dans un grand hôtel à Paris. Quelques fois, Sakura l'enviait pour sa bonne position question finance, mais ce sentiment de jalousie s'en allait rapidement. Elle, elle serait avec son père, son frère et le compagnon –ou la compagne ?- de son frère. Ils fêteraient ainsi Noël en famille. Cela lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps, l'époque où elle vivait encore chez son père.

Une brise glaciale vint faire voler les flocons de neige qui se mirent à danser de plus belle et Sakura retint un rire devant les paroles grossières qu'avait pesté son amie. En resserrant son manteau, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'imprégner avec délice des images qui l'entouraient. Le ciel s'était habillé d'une veste gris perle et faisait frissonner les rares arbres nus de la rue piétonne.

« Bon » Railla Tiffany. « On se dépêche, j'aimerais rentrer et boire un bon chocolat chaud ! »

« Mais tu ne penses qu'à boire et à manger ! » Plaisanta Sakura. « Regarde tous ces gens heureux autour de toi, ils sourient à en perdre les joues ! »

« Justement ». Tiffany regarda dédaigneusement un homme qui passait à côté d'elle, un paquet à la main. « Ca en devient écoeurant ! »

Syaoran était attablé à la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé vert qui produisait des volutes de fumée. Eriol lui faisait face, son éternel air paisible au visage.

« Sakura passe Noël avec sa famille ? » demanda Syaoran en pesant ses mots.

« Oui. » Eriol sourit d'une façon effrayante. « Tu voulais qu'il en soit autrement ? »

Syaoran ne répondit pas. A son grand étonnement, il s'était singulièrement rapproché de la jeune fille ces derniers mois. Chaque fois que Sakura était dans la même pièce que lui, il se forçait à ignorer les furieux battements de son cœur qui menaçaient de détruire sa cage thoracique et de perforer ses poumons.

« Je lui ai acheté un cadeau » Lâcha subitement Syaoran.

« Tiens donc ! ». Eriol prit un air si innocent qu'il aurait fait honte à une pure vierge.

« Oh non » railla Syaoran. « Ne me dis pas que tu le savais … »

« J'étais en train de t'emprunter ta merveilleuse chemise noire –celle avec un dragon vert brodé sur l'épaule …grrr …- quand j'ai aperçu un petit paquet doré décoré de rubans verts comme l'émeraude … » Fit Eriol avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Syaoran sentit ses joues devenir rouges et se força à respirer.

« Tu fouilles dans mes affaires sans mon autorisation ?! » Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

« Eh ! » Protesta Eriol. « Ne te plains pas ! J'ai eu la bonté de ne pas ouvrir le paquet. »

Syaoran se surprit à sourire devant l'air indigné de son ami. Il passa une main joyeuse dans ses cheveux avant de les nouer en catogan.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comme cadeau ? » Demanda soudain avidement Eriol.

Syaoran sembla hésiter, puis se lança.

« Une chaîne en argent avec un petit cœur en jade comme pendentif. » Syaoran rougit malgré lui. « Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ? »

« Non » Exulta Eriol devant le visage mortifié de Syaoran. « Elle va adorer. Au moment d'ouvrir, elle bégaiera. Quand elle verra ce que c'est, elle bégaiera aussi. »

« En bref » résuma Syaoran, « Un dialogue passionnant va s'ensuivre … »

« T'as tout compris mec » Fit Eriol avec classe.

Syaoran leva les yeux en l'air et Eriol en profita pour esquisser un sourire entendu.

« Au fait » Commença Eriol, l'air de rien. « Tu comptes lui offrir le cadeau à son départ ou à son arrivée ? »

« Heu » marmonna Syaoran, prit au dépourvu. « Ben tu me conseillerais quoi ? »

Il regarda les yeux innocents d'Eriol.

« Nan, ne me conseille pas ! » Dit-il précipitamment.

« Je t'aurais conseillé de lui faire une visite surprise le lendemain de Noël » Dit Eriol, faussement blessé.

Syaoran acquiesça silencieusement et s'envola dans ses pensées pendant qu'Eriol louchait sur sa tasse de thé. Il n'aimait pas Sakura. Ca, c'était certain. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la jeune fille gentille, intelligente, drôle, chaleureuse, douce et terriblement belle …

Mais d'un autre côté, il était certain que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura –même si son cœur s'affolait en sa présence, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des compliments, même s'il rougissait un peu trop souvent- n'était qu'une simple amitié. Alors pourquoi doutait-il ?

« Qui a bu mon thé » Lança glacialement Syaoran, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« Pas moi ! » S'exclama Eriol, outré.

« Eriol … » Syaoran soupira et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux. « La tasse est encore dans tes mains. »

Eriol rendit la tasse –vide- à son propriétaire et essaya de donner une explication plausible au manque de thé vert dans la tasse alors que celle-ci était à moitié pleine (« une entité immatérielle a surgi de nulle part et a réclamé du thé vert pour sauver sa galaxie en danger ! »)

« Je suis de retour ! » Lança une voix féminine dans le corridor.

Syaoran et Eriol se levèrent d'un même bond pour aller accueillir la jeune fille et le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

« J'arriverai le premier ! » Hurla Eriol avant de courir comme un fou vers l'entrée, suivi de près par Syaoran. « Et j'y suis arrivé ! »

Eriol s'arrêta pour prendre une Sakura surprise, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enlever son manteau, dans ses bras. Il la fit ainsi valser pendant quelques minutes, Sakura rigolant à tout va, avant que Syaoran ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, l'air furibond.

« Vous avez l'air content de me voir, les garçons ! » S'exclama joyeusement Sakura, les joues rendues roses par le froid mordant de dehors.

Sous l'œil goguenard d'Eriol, Syaoran hocha timidement la tête tout en profitant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Sakura, les yeux pétillants de joie, les joues vaguement roses, les lèvres rouge cerise appellant les baisers, la peau à l'air si doux réclamant les étreintes …

« Tu rêves Syao ? » railla Eriol devant le regard insistant qu'avait posé son meilleur ami sur la jeune fille.

« Tu es partie faire tes courses de Noël ? » Demanda doucement Syaoran, ignorant la pique implicite d'Eriol.

« Oui » Acquiesça Sakura. « Vous avez fait quoi pendant la journée ? »

« Eh bien » Enuméra Eriol alors que Syaoran l'observait suspicieusement. « Dormir, manger, boire, regarder la télé, et se disputer ! »

« Comme d'habitude » Rigola Sakura.

« T'as l'air d'avoir encore froid » Observa Syaoran en voyant Sakura se frictionner les mains discrètement. « Je vais te préparer un thé chaud. »

« Te dérange pas » Protesta Sakura alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

« Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas. » S'écria Syaoran depuis l'autre pièce. « Je vais m'en faire un aussi. Une stupide entité m'a dérobé le mien. »

« Eh ! » Se défendit Eriol. « Elle n'était pas stupide, elle voulait juste sauver sa galaxie ! »

Sakura éclata de rire et déposa son manteau sur le meuble prévu à cet effet, devant l'entrée. Eriol l'accompagna ensuite à la cuisine où une tasse de thé chaud l'attendait. Elle s'assit et les garçons en firent de même. Syaoran sirota son thé et Sakura commença à boire le sien avec plaisir, sentant la chaleur du liquide se répandre dans ses veines.

« Sakura, tu embellis chaque jour ! » Complimenta Eriol, très amusé devant le regard furieux que lui lança Syaoran.

« Merci, c'est gentil de me dire ça » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Heu » Commença Syaoran, gêné. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. « Ma famille donne … une sorte de bal –appelez ça comme vous voulez- pour le nouvel an. Je me demandais, Sakura, si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi. »

Syaoran regarda la table, gêné et Sakura rougit. Eriol suivait avec attention la discussion.

« Je ne veux pas déranger » répondit timidement Sakura.

« Mais non ! Tu ne dérangeras jamais ! » Protesta vivement Syaoran. « Mais, enfin, si tu ne veux pas venir, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas t'obliger. »

« Ça me ferait plaisir de t'accompagner ! » Accepta Sakura, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

« Vous voulez des enfants ? » Lâcha subitement Eriol.

Sakura piqua un fard et Syaoran se leva, menaçant, vers son meilleur ami qui prit l'initiative de s'enfuir. Syaoran le poursuivit à travers toute la cuisine jusque dans le salon. Sakura se précipita pour voir les deux jeunes hommes se battre à coup de télécommande et de fleurs artificielles.

« Tu mourras ! » jeta froidement Syaoran en prenant en main un des coussins qui traînaient sur le canapé.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » répondit farouchement Eriol en se jetant derrière le vieux fauteuil usé qu'affectionnait Syaoran.

Sakura rigola à s'en casser les côtes et finit par s'écrouler de rire en voyant Syaoran planter le tournesol artificiel dans le torse d'Eriol d'un air héroïque.

« Meurs, bouffon ! » Cria-t-il en appuyant vainement avec la fleur en plastique, qui commençait à se plier sous les assauts du jeune homme.

« Argh ! » S'exclama dramatiquement Eriol en s'effondrant par terre et en suffocant.

Sakura, qui n'en pouvait plus de rire, dût s'appuyer au canapé afin de ne pas se rouler par terre. Les deux garçons se relevèrent et la regardèrent en souriant. Eriol, qui sentait quelque chose naître, s'éclipsa discrètement « pour soigner ses blessures avec dignité ». Sakura se releva et essuya les quelques larmes de rire qui avaient coulé.

« Eh bien » Dit Syaoran, qui la trouvait infiniment belle et désirable à cet instant précis. « Je viens de récupérer ta dignité. »

« Merci, mon preux chevalier ! » Fit gentiment Sakura en faisant une rapide révérence.

Syaoran lâcha le pauvre tournesol en plastique et s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille. Sakura sentit que la légère ambiance qui s'était installée avait disparue pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus profond. De plus effrayant.

« Je mérite un baiser pour cet acte héroïque, non ? » Demanda doucement Syaoran.

Sakura arrangea nerveusement ses cheveux et fit mine de ne pas apercevoir Syaoran, qui était à présent tout près d'elle. Le jeune homme lui releva délicatement le menton et planta ses yeux ambrés mouchetés d'or dans les siens. Doucement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes, et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser qui prit de l'ampleur et de la passion au fil des minutes.

« Je vous laisse seuls deux minutes et c'est bordel » Railla Eriol, les faisant sursauter.

Le jeune homme était revenu et avait eu la bonne surprise de voir Syaoran et Sakura s'embrasser sauvagement dans le salon.

« C'est pas ce que tu t'imagines » Répliqua précipitamment Sakura, gênée.

« Oh si ! » répondit Syaoran en lui volant un dernier –mais chaste et rapide- baiser.

Syaoran sortit de la pièce en sifflotant gaiement, les mains dans les poches. Sakura, qui semblait avoir atteint une couleur de rouge jamais vue jusque là, resta en arrière avec Eriol. Celui-ci la regarda une dernière fois, goguenard, avant d'allumer la télé et de s'installer dans le canapé. Sakura en profita pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre. _Dieu qu'il embrassait bien !_

**Un autre chap. de fait ! ;) Oui, la relation S S évolue rapidement.**

**Bisous à tous, merci encore pour vos commentaires, et au chapitre suivant **


	8. Leçon 8

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 8 : Ou pourquoi la couleur pourpre et le vert n'iraient-ils pas ensemble ?**

« Alors, elle embrasse bien ? » Demanda avidement Eriol à son meilleur ami.

« Tu me pose la même question depuis trois semaine ! Tu n'en as pas marre ?! ». Syaoran soupira, agacé. « Et puis, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, t'as qu'à essayer ! »

« Je doute que cela fasse le même effet ! » Lança Eriol, l'air de rien.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient un film qu'ils avaient loué à la télé. Affalé sur le canapé, Eriol mitraillait Syaoran de questions.

« Evidemment ! » Répondit Syaoran d'un ton suffisant. « Personne n'embrasse aussi bien que moi »

Depuis la fameuse scène du baiser, Eriol n'avait pas arrêté de charrier son meilleur ami. Sakura, qui était affreusement gênée, évitait soigneusement de rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce que Syaoran.

« Pourtant, si tu embrasses aussi bien, » Eriol prit une profonde inspiration sadique et continua d'un ton doucereux, « comment expliques-tu le fait qu'elle s'enfuie dès qu'elle voit ta tête ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle a trop peur de se sentir vulnérable devant moi ! » Répondit avec assurance Syaoran. « Et arrête de me poser des questions, je suis venu regarder un film, pas écouter un idiot déblatérer des bêtises ! »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas un idiot ! » Protesta Eriol. « Même si je ne fais que dire des bêtises. »

Sakura entra soudainement dans le salon, habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemisette blanc cassé, le tout à demi caché pas un long manteau beige. Sa valise à la main, elle regardait joyeusement les garçons. Coiffée d'une queue haute, elle semblait heureuse de partir.

« T'es contente de nous quitter ? » demanda Eriol, blessé.

« Mais non ! » S'exclama Sakura. « C'est juste que j'ai hâte de voir mon frère ! »

« Tu as un frère ? » S'étonna Syaoran.

« Depuis quand ? » Ajouta bêtement Eriol.

« Oui, il habite en Angleterre et il vient passer Noël avec nous ! » Répondit Sakura. « Et c'est mon frère depuis toujours. »

Eriol se frappa le front et commença à s'insulter tout seul, un air impatient sur le visage ; il attendait apparemment que quelqu'un le contredise. Mais Syaoran, même s'il voulait le faire, -ce qui n'était pas le cas-, semblait trop occupé à regarder Sakura, qui elle-même observait le sol avec un intérêt peu commun.

« Eh bien », Syaoran fit un petit sourire à Sakura, « passe un bon Noël ! »

« Merci, vous aussi ! » Sakura prit en main sa valise. « Je pars. Prenez soin de vous. Eriol, ne brûle pas la cuisine en mon absence. Amusez-vous bien les garçons, vous allez me manquer ! »

Eriol se précipita dramatiquement vers Sakura pour la serrer dans ses bras. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

« Bon, les tourtereaux, je vous laisse … » déclara Eriol d'un ton bourru après avoir fait un gros câlin à Sakura. « Une dernière chose : pourquoi ce serait moi qui brûlerais la cuisine ?! »

Sur ces belles paroles, Eriol s'en alla dignement à la cuisine.

« C'est une façon comme une autre de nous laisser seuls » Dit gentiment Syaoran pour détendre la lourde ambiance qui s'était installée.

Ils étaient seuls dans le salon et Sakura se sentit de nouveau nerveuse. Elle avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à l'éviter. Il lui semblait tout à coup que leur belle complicité n'était que du bluff, juste une façon de se voiler la face.

« Eh bien, passe un bon Noël ! » Souhaita timidement Sakura.

Syaoran s'approcha et lui fit une gentille bise sur la joue. Surprise, Sakura se laissa faire.

« Le grand baiser, ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! » Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Sakura réussit à sourire et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Après un dernier regard en arrière, elle s'en alla. Syaoran, qui l'avait accompagné, referma doucement la porte et partit au salon.

Eriol vint à sa rencontre, son éternelle tasse de thé vert à la main.

« Elle partie » Déclara Syaoran en s'affalant sur son vieux fauteuil usé et en allumant la télé d'un geste paresseux. « Je t'interdis désormais de faire la cuisine ! »

« Hé ! » Protesta Eriol. « Je fais super bien la cuisine, mais vous n'êtes pas assez fins gourmets pour pouvoir l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! »

Syaoran sourit et décida de changer de sujet. (Parce que Eriol pouvait se défendre pendant un bon moment encore.)

« Tu lui as acheté un cadeau ? » Syaoran regarda distraitement la télé.

« Oui » Dit Eriol d'un ton grave. « Je lui ai pris une fabuleuse petite robe pourpre ! »

« Ca arrange quand on a une mère couturière » Syaoran esquissa un sourire. « Mais la robe n'ira pas avec le collier que je lui ait acheté. »

« On s'en fout ! » Eriol s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. « J'ai eu une promotion »

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Syaoran regarda son meilleur ami d'un air effaré.

« Qui ça ? Toi ?! » Demanda-t-il, ahuri.

« Oui, parfaitement ! » Cria Eriol, faussement outré. « Je suis rédacteur en chef du Royal Sport ! L'ancien a démissionné et il m'a conseillé auprès des autres pour lui succéder. »

« Félicitation vieux ! » Dit sincèrement Syaoran. « Pourquoi t'as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ? »

« Je l'ai déjà annoncé à Sakura »

Syaoran se surprit à sourire. Il aurait du être blessé, voir indigné qu'une fille sache des choses de son meilleur ami avant que lui-même ne les sache, mais l'idée que Sakura s'adapte aussi bien à eux lui était plaisante. Il savait qu'au début, il n'avait pas été très sociable et avait surtout montré sa nature solitaire. Mais une fois qu'il accordait sa confiance, c'était pour toujours !

« Il ne me reste plus que deux années avant de retourner faire mon devoir dans le clan des Li » Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

« Le temps passe vite » Dit Eriol, soudain grave. « Mais au moins, tu auras eu le temps de réaliser ton rêve ! »

Syaoran sourit. Son voyage d'étude au Pérou était prévu pour trois mois après le nouvel an. Les civilisations incas. Malgré les sacrifices barbares qu'ils faisaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce peuple très avancé sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'influence occidentale de l'époque. Ils étaient même plus avancés que les pays riches au niveau médecine, en particulier dans la chirurgie. Ils réussissaient à guérir des fractures du crâne : ils faisaient fondre de l'or dans la fissure. Et les blessés survivaient.

« C'était des merveilleux guerriers ! » Dit subitement Syaoran. « Mais ils n'avaient peur que d'une seule chose : que le soleil ne brille plus jamais. »

« C'est pour ça », récita Eriol d'un air niais, « qu'ils faisaient des sacrifices au Dieu soleil qu'ils adoraient. Entre autres, ils arrachaient le cœur des enfants désignés et les donnaient –encore palpitants- en offrande. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » S'étonna Syaoran. « Je te l'ai déjà dit ? »

« Au moins cinq cent fois ! »

Alors que Syaoran s'imaginait pour une énième fois la scène, Eriol l'interrogea au sujet de ses vacances.

« Eh bien » Répondit Syaoran « Je fêterais Noël en famille, comme tous les ans. Et tu es toujours le bienvenu ! »

« Merci, mais moi aussi je passe mes fêtes en famille. » Eriol soupira. « Je pars pour l'Ecosse dans une semaine »

« Au moins là-bas, tu n'a pas six sœurs complètement fanatiques … » Syaoran eut un regard nostalgique. « Je me rappelle ces années en internat. Je ne les voyais pratiquement jamais. C'était le bon temps … »

Eriol fit mine de soupirer dramatiquement.

« En tous cas, il nous reste trois jours à passer en tête à tête. » Eriol prit un visage horrifié et regarda Syaoran « Je serais avec un obsédé comme toi ! Seul ! Ne pouvant faire face ! »

« Tant que tu n'as pas une poitrine et que tu ne porte pas de jupe », Syaoran esquissa un sourire carnassier, « tu n'as rien craindre de moi ! »

Ils rigolèrent et préparèrent mentalement leur programme pour les trois jours à venir. Syaoran mit de côté l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir sa famille. Sa mère en particulier. Eriol crut bon d'essayer de lui faire oublier ses soucis, ne serais-ce que l'espace de trois jours.

**Tout ce que j'écris sur les Incas est vrai **

**Et un autre chap. de fait ;) **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews chaleureuses, particulièrement : lilichoco, Choclat-Fraise, Jaina et kira99 pour le chapitre 7. Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !**

**A bientôt.**


	9. Leçon 9

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 9 : Ou comment peut-on lire dans le cœur d'un enfant ?**

Un joyeux chant de Noël résonnait dans la maison des Kinomoto ce soir là. Le salon, décoré par des guirlandes, des branches de gui et tous autres objets significatifs, dégageait une douce chaleur. Sakura, assise devant l'âtre où un doux feu crépitait, observait sa famille en souriant. Touya discutait joyeusement avec son père devant le sapin. La compagne –car oui, c'était _une_ compagne- commençait à somnoler un peu. Les restes du repas s'étalaient sur la table. La bûche fondue tâchait d'ailleurs la nappe blanche d'une auréole crème.

« Ah ! Je n'aurais jamais du engloutir quatre parts de bûche ! » Gémit douloureusement Kaho en frottant son ventre. « En plus j'ai sommeil … »

Sakura sourit. Kaho était la fiancée de son frère depuis bientôt quatre mois. C'était une jolie femme rousse aux yeux bleus très profonds. Sakura s'était entendue avec elle dès le premier contact. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était très mature.

« Bah ! Touya m'a dit qu'il ne te trouvait pas bien grosse ces temps-ci ! » Plaisanta Sakura en venant s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

« Oh tu sais, le travail et tout ça … » Kaho se redressa sur sa chaise. « Dis moi Sakura, il parait que tu vis avec deux autres colocataires ! »

Le silence se fit immédiatement autours d'eux et Sakura regretta soudain amèrement de ne pas s'être goinfrée de gâteau au point d'en avoir mal au ventre. Elle aurait ainsi pu aller se coucher.

« Je n'étais pas au courant » Déclara Touya. « Comment sont-elles ? Gentilles ? »

« En fait onii-chan, ce sont des hommes ! » Fit Sakura d'un air gêné. « Et ils sont vraiment sympas ! »

Touya regarda sa sœur comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit », ajouta précipitamment Sakura, « Il ne m'ont ni violé, ni fait du chantage ou autre choses malsaines ! Voilà ! »

« Mais tu es inconsciente ma parole ! » Eclata Touya. « Imagine qu'ils ne reviennent complètement soûls ! Et toi, tu es là, sans défense ! Tu cherches les ennuis ou quoi ?! »

« Touya » Calma aussitôt Dominique. « Ce sont des gens très bien, je les ai moi-même rencontré. »

« En plus, Eriol est rédacteur en chef du Royal Sport ! » Informa timidement Sakura.

Touya eut un moment d'hésitation puis finit par dire d'un ton sec démenti par la lueur d'émerveillement dans ces yeux :

« Et alors ? »

« Et bien, c'est lui qui m'a fournit les billet pour le match ! » Fit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

« Et Sakura est grande ! » Déclara sèchement Kaho. « Tu n'as pas à décider de ses fréquentations ! »

(Sakura la bénit intérieurement.)

Touya bouda un peu, mais sous la promesse de rencontrer lui-même Syaoran et Eriol, il finit par sourire et profiter pleinement de la soirée. Sakura était heureuse d'être ici en compagnie de son père. Mais son appartement la manquait un peu. Surtout ses occupants …

« Oh ! Il est vraiment trop canon ! » Gémit une jeune brune aux yeux marrons ardents.

« Mais regarde ! C'est un mec trop sexy ! » Répondit son amie.

Le clan Li avait réservé la célèbre boîte de nuit _Le Pacific _afin de fêter leur Noël. Beaucoup de personnes se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Syaoran, qui était assis dans un coin avait passé tout le début de soirée à éviter sa mère. Habillé d'une chemise noire ornée d'un dragon vert –celle qu'Eriol voulait lui emprunter- et d'un pantalon noir, il se faisait reluquer de plus belle, mais il n'en avait cure. Ses cheveux lui tombant nonchalamment dans le cou, les yeux ambrés brillants et le teint mat, il était l'image même de l'homme désinvolte et sexy. Un verre de whisky à la main, il regardait tranquillement tout ce qui se passait autours de lui.

« Eh ! Syao ! Ca fait longtemps ! »

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus vint s'installer à côté de lui.

« Sasuke … » Syaoran soupira. « Tu peux me dire ce que je fous là ?! »

« Tu faites Noël l'ami ! »

Sasuke rigola. Effectivement, la salle n'avait rien d'une ambiance de Noël. Alors que Syaoran essayait de dénicher la moindre branche de gui dans le décor, la musique s'arrêta brusquement. Yelan Li apparut sur l'estrade qui avait été montée spécialement pour l'occasion. Le silence se fit et Syaoran regarda narquoisement sa mère.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens féliciter le personnel pour la qualité du service. Nous sommes dans une époque où la concurrence est permanente, où le surmenage est de mise pour réaliser nos rêves. Je suis donc heureuse d'être ici ce soir, afin d'oublier le stress quotidien et fêter chaleureusement Noël en votre présence ! » Déclara pompeusement Yelan Li.

Syaoran soupira fortement, s'attirant par la même occasion quelques regards désapprobateurs.

« Je profite de cette occasion pour annoncer que dans un an, mon fils sera à la tête de la multinationale Li ! »

Des murmures se firent entendre. Syaoran souffla, agacé. Ca allait alimenter les ragots du siècle. Il voyait déjà le topo … _Le_ _fils Li a enfin décidé où était sa place. Il __prendra prochainement la tête de la célèbre firme des Li. Yelan Li, PDG de cette énorme entreprise, l'a récemment annoncé, à l'occasion des fêtes … _

Tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être au chaud, dans son appartement, à l'heure actuelle.

« Elle y va fort la maman ! » Constata Sasuke. « On est loin du temps où elle te couvait des yeux … »

« On est loin du temps où je me laissais faire comme une baudruche … » Continua Syaoran.

Sasuke soupira. Puis, son visage s'éclaira soudain, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose d'important.

« Est-ce que, par un heureux hasard, tu connaîtrais une certaine Sakura ? » Sasuke sourit devant l'air ahuri qu'affichait son cousin. « Elle est presque rousse. Elle a les yeux verts. Elle est jolie comme un cœur. Elle est gen- … »

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?! » Coupa agressivement Syaoran. « Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

« Je n'ai jamais avancé un tel jugement cousin ! » Sakura sourit d'un air entendu. « J'ai dansé avec elle en boîte de nuit. »

« QUOI ?! » Explosa Syaoran.

Sasuke se frappa le front de sa main alors que plusieurs regards appuyés se fixèrent sur Syaoran.

« Tu te sens obligé de hurler à chaque fois que t'es jaloux, l'ami ? » Sasuke rigola devant la mine boudeuse de son cousin. « On a un peu bavardé. »

« Ah. Tu l'aimes ? Tu veux sortir avec elle ? » S'informa d'emblée Syaoran.

« Coucher avec elle à la limite … » Sasuke évita la frappe qui lui été destinée. « Nan, je rigole. Nan, elle est chouette, mais je suis marié et Indra attend un gosse pour fin décembre. »

« Félicitation ! » Marmonna Syaoran.

« Merci » Répondit Sasuke avec un grand sourire. « Si c'est une fille, je l'appelle Sakura. »

Syaoran se permit un sourire.

« Et si c'est une crevette mâle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eriol. Sans hésiter. » Sasuke rigola devant l'air dégoûté de Syaoran. « Nan, je rigole, je suis pas cinglé à ce point. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter, et quelque part, Syaoran fut heureux que quelqu'un se rappelle de lui. Pas dans le sens « futur leader de la firme » mais dans le sens « Syaoran ».

Et des fois, ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'on existait pour autre chose qu'une entreprise.

La banlieue de Londres était très animée ce soir là. Mais dans une petite maison, loin du joyeux raffut, pleins d'enfants étaient allés se coucher. Sur la véranda, deux personnes discutaient

« Eriol, merci d'être là » Sourit paisiblement une dame à l'allure fatiguée. « Les enfants ont été contents. »

« Bah ! Ca me fait plaisir ! » Répondit le concerné. « Mais je continue à croire que tu travailles trop maman. »

Nataly Evans avait été une jeune fille sublime dans son temps. Les yeux gris et la chevelure brune, ses quelques rides lui ajoutaient un peu de maturité. Elle tenait un orphelinat depuis la mort de son mari.

« Lily m'a demandé une maman et un papa pour Noël » Dit-elle sereinement, assise dans sa chaise à bascule.

Malgré le froid mordant, Eriol et sa mère avaient prit du plaisir à venir s'installer dehors. La nuit était si claire qu'on apercevait facilement les étoiles.

« Ils demandent tous ça à cet âge. Elle n'a que trois ans, ça lui passera, tu verras … » Essaya de dire Eriol avec assurance.

« C'est vrai. Quand ils grandissent, ils ne me le demandent plus. Mais je sais qu'ils continuent de l'espérer au fond de leur cœur. »

Eriol regarda le parterre de planche qu'il avait lui-même assemblé. Des associations faisaient régulièrement des dons à l'orphelinat, si bien que les enfants ne manquait de rien. Il soupira. Malgré cette tristesse qui recouvrait certains recoins de cette maison, ils avaient tous passé un bon Noël. Les enfants avaient ri et mangé jusqu'à explosion.

« Tu t'en vas demain, dis-tu ? » Demanda Nataly.

« Oui, je ne tiens pas à arriver tard. J'aurais ainsi le temps de profiter des derniers jours pour bosser un peu. »

« Merci encore, Eriol. » Sourit Nataly d'un air calme. « Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père. »

« Je sais » Plaisanta Eriol.

« J'ai fini ta robe, pour Sakura. » Nataly sourit d'un ait suspect. « C'est un vrai chef d'œuvre. »

« Tout comme la fille qui la portera. » Rit Eriol. « Non, je ne suis pas amoureux. C'est juste une amie. Une très bonne amie ! » Ajouta-t-il devant le regard entendu que lui décocha sa mère.

Ils continuèrent à discuter puis allèrent se coucher. Eriol, allongé dans son lit, pensa brièvement à Syaoran qui devait sûrement s'ennuyer à mourir, accoudé devant un bar, un whisky à la main. Comme d'habitude, songea-t-il en souriant.

Nb de la manager Ky (lol): je posterai la suite d'ici deux semaines pour cause de bac et de révisions intensives... snif.

Vous ne trouvez pas que ce chapitre pourrait s'appeler « Syrielle, ou comment avoir l'art de rendre notre Syao sexy à tomber ? » haha!


	10. Leçon 10

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 10 : Ou comment réussir à être élu cinq fois consécutives « Meilleur Sourire de l'année ? »**

Le soleil filtrait paisiblement à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Sakura. Des oiseaux chantaient gaiement au-dehors, ce qui laissait prévoir une superbe journée. Emmitouflée dans sa couette, elle n'entendit pas le caillou lancé à sa fenêtre. Mais le deuxième, plus percutant, la fit sursauter. Elle papillonna des paupières pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte du lieu où elle était. Dans sa chambre. Chez son père. Au lendemain de Noël. Le troisième caillou lancé la ramena à ses pensées et elle s'empressa de sauter de son lit et d'enfiler ses pantoufles. Habillée d'un chaud pyjama rose fourré, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant par la même occasion le vent s'engouffrer. Elle frissonna et regarda son jardin. Il avait apparemment neigé la nuit dernière. Elle resserra la veste de son pyjama.

« Salut toi ! » Fit une voix bien connue. « Tu es belle le matin. »

Ahurie, Sakura dévisagea Syaoran, qui se retenait à la rambarde de sa fenêtre.

« Je peut entrer ? » Demanda le jeune homme. « Il fait froid dehors et j'ai laissé ma veste dans la voiture »

Sakura faillit tomber par terre, encore plus surprise, en voyant la décapotable noire flambant neuf stationnée sur le trottoir.

« Cadeau de ma mère … » Dit Syaoran en levant les yeux en l'air. « Tentative de corruption je dirais. »

« Heu … » cafouilla Sakura. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu t'apporter un cadeau » répondit presque timidement Syaoran. « Je vais jouer le rôle du Père Noël pour cette fois. »

Sakura sourit et le laissa entrer. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la fenêtre. Syaoran observait narquoisement la chambre rembourrée de peluches de la jeune fille.

« C'est ma chambre d'enfant ! » se défendit Sakura. « Même si je l'ai quitté il y a à peine un an »

« Eh bien » Dit soudain Syaoran, gêné. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'offrir des cadeaux. Mais tu … tu me plais vraiment, alors … »

Les joues de Sakura rosirent et Syaoran se baissa pour sortir de la poche de son pantalon un petit paquet doré décoré de pleins de rubans émeraude. Elle prit délicatement le cadeau, mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

« J'en ai un aussi pour toi, attend, je le prends ! » S'exclama-t-elle, gênée.

Surpris mais joyeux, Syaoran accepta. La jeune fille farfouilla un peu dans ses tiroirs et finit par dénicher un paquet assez volumineux.

« Tiens ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ! »

Gênés, ils ouvrirent chacun leur cadeau. Syaoran découvrit avec admiration un volume sur les Incas avec en bonus les comptes rendus des derniers voyages sur le terrain. Il allait remercier Sakura d'un ton vif quand il la vit, effarée, tenant entre ses doigts le fin collier. Les yeux fixés sur le cœur en jade, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Syaoran, c'est vrai- … » Commença-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment là que Touya entra.

Il resta un moment hébété devant une Sakura médusée et un Syaoran surpris.

« Sakura ? » demanda soudain Touya, reprenant ses esprits. « Qui c'est ça ?! »

« C'est mon colocataire » Dit La jeune fille, sentant venir l'explosion.

« Que fais-tu dans la chambre de ma sœur ?! » Hurla brusquement Touya.

« Laisse-le ! » se mit alors à crier Sakura.

Syaoran regardait la scène, ne sachant quoi faire. Les cris que faisaient le frère et la sœur avaient fini par réveiller la maisonnée. Si bien que Dominique entra dans la chambre, suivi d'une Kaho curieuse. Un ange passa.

« Bonjour Syaoran, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, mais ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » Dominique sourit d'un air serein et Touya paraissait recevoir un bloc de pierre en pleine poire. « Que diriez-vous de déjeuner avec nous ? »

Un deuxième ange passa.

« Tu veux dire « petit déjeuner », n'est-ce pas papa ? » Demanda finalement Sakura.

« Ma chérie », Dominique arbora un sourire paisible, « il est 11h30 ».

Kaho éclata de rire. Syaoran, par contre, se sentait de trop dans cette famille. Aussi voulut-il décliner l'invitation.

« Pas de ça chez les Kinomoto ! » Répondit immédiatement Kaho. « Vous verrez, ils paraissent bizarres au début, mais ce sont des gens formidables ! »

Les concernés sourirent. Sauf Touya qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Il finit par prendre la parole d'un ton grognon.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix … » Dit-il méchamment. « Je voudrais juste savoir une chose : pourquoi ce morveux est passé par la fenêtre de ma sœur ?! Et pas par la porte ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à cacher ?! »

« Il est venu me faire un cadeau ! » Le défendit Sakura en montrant à qui le voulait le fin collier. « Et ce n'est pas un morveux. »

« Sakura ! » Intervint Kaho. « Va te préparer, je m'occupe de ton hôte. »

Sakura vit qu'elle était encore en pyjama. Elle se précipita donc dans la salle de bain tandis que Kaho entraînait un Syaoran perdu vers la cuisine, le tout sous la mine de plus en plus renfrognée de Touya. Dominique regarda la scène gentiment. Puis, il fixa son regard sur le jeune homme qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il en conclut que malgré les airs de play-boy qu'il avait remarqué dans sa tenue et son allure, Syaoran restait un jeune homme timide.

Eriol posa sa valise au pas de la porte et regarda son appartement. Il déposa sa veste sur le porte- manteau prévu à cet effet et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se fit immédiatement couler son éternel thé vert. Cela faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi, songea-t-il en appréciant le silence reposant de la pièce. Une fois sa tasse prête, il prit le journal du jour qu'il avait acheté le matin même et s'installa sur le fauteuil usé qu'affectionnait Syaoran, dans le salon. Confortablement assis, il sirota un peu son thé puis lu la première page. Il éclata alors de rire.

_**Nouveau départ pour la Li's corporation !**_

_La soirée du siècle, hier soir au _Pacific_, s'est déroulée. La famille Li ayant décidé d'y fêter leurs fêtes. Le PDG du célèbre groupe, Yelan Li, y a d'ailleurs fait une annonce dont tout le monde se réjouira : son fils Syaoran lui succèdera dans deux ans. Vu que la première année est déjà entamée, il prendra la tête de la firme Li's corporation l'année prochaine. Syaoran, qui, rappelons-le a été élu « meilleur sourire de l'année » pour cinq fois consécutives, « personnalité people de l'année » tous les deux ans depuis six ans et « deuxième fortune de Chine » depuis sa naissance (en raison de riche héritage, qui, paraîtrait-il s'élèverait à plusieurs milliers de dollars). Il semblerait que le futur leader soit enthousiasmé pas la nouvelle : il discutait, en effet, joyeusement avec l'un de ses cousins. __Suite page 4_

Une photo montrait d'ailleurs son meilleur ami sous son meilleur jour : un grand sourire aux lèvres, discutant avec un jeune homme blond, un verre de whisky à la main. Sacré Syaoran. Il essuya quelques larmes de rires qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avant de reposer le journal. Il découperait l'article et le placerait en évidence sur le lit de celui-ci. Rien que pour le faire enrager.

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer des éclats de rire. Eriol reconnut immédiatement qu'ils provenaient de Syaoran et de Sakura. Se demandant comment ces deux là avaient pu arriver ensemble, il se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Il trouva Sakura, déposant gaiement son manteau sur le guéridon, en train de plaisanter avec Syaoran.

« Eh les mômes » Commença Eriol « qu'est-ce que vous fichez ensemble ? »

« Du tricot » Railla Syaoran.

« Nous avons invité Syaoran à déjeuner. » Répondit Sakura. « Dommage que tu ne m'a pas prévenu que tu étais là : je t'aurais invité aussi à venir ! »

« C'est pas grave. Mais ce qui m'étonne » Fit Eriol avec une mine de conspirateur corrompu, « C'est que Syaoran ait accepté si rapidement de rencontrer tes parents. C'est vrai quoi, vous n'êtes même pas ensembles ! »

Sakura rougit instantanément et pour une fois, Syaoran se contenta de regarder ses pieds.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Eriol qui trouvait ça anormal. « Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes ensembles ?! »

« Mais non » Souffla Sakura, gênée « Je vais aller ranger mes affaires. »

Syaoran et Eriol restèrent seuls dans l'entrée. Puis, le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés se dirigea brusquement vers le salon. Eriol le suivit en ricanant puérilement.

« Petit Syao a un problème ? » demanda-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami enfoncé dans son fauteuil préféré.

« Eriol » Fit gravement Syaoran. « Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Eriol en s'installant sur le canapé, l'air de rien.

« Si tu veux jouer au prêtre, je te le dis tout de suite : je ne me confierais pas ! » Grogna Syaoran en s'écrasant encore plus dans son fauteuil.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Eriol fixa son meilleur ami avec un sourire goguenard.

« C'es bon ! » cria soudain Syaoran. « Dès qu'elle approche, j'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite, dès qu'elle part, je me sens vide ! Dès qu'elle parle à un autre homme, j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre ! »

« Eh bien mon pauvre » Constata tranquillement Eriol. « Je pense aussi que tu es amoureux. »

Syaoran lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« T'es arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul ? » railla-t-il. « Merci, mais j'étais déjà au courant. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Et surtout comment ça a pu arriver. »

« T'as l'air désespéré » Observa Eriol. « Pourtant, c'est beau d'être amoureux, non ? »

« Non ! » répondit immédiatement Syaoran. « C'est trop dangereux. »

« Et de quoi as-tu peur ? » Demanda patiemment Eriol.

« Eh bien » Syaoran fit une courte pause, réfléchissant. « Qu'elle ne m'aime pas »

« Ah ! La fameuse crainte … » Plaisanta Eriol.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Les filles t'ont toujours dit oui, à ce que je sache !» Attaqua agressivement Syaoran.

« A toi aussi. Et encore, tu n'avais pas à demander, c'est elles qui se déclaraient » Sourit Eriol, sarcastique. « Pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose avec Sakura ? »

« Mais Sakura n'est pas comme les autres filles ! » Gémit Syaoran. « Minute. Comment t'as su que c'était elle ? »

« Oh … intuition » Dit évasivement Eriol. « Non, en fait, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. »

Eriol rigola de la mine renfrognée de Syaoran. Soudain, le visage de celui-ci devint livide. Eriol s'arrêta et se retourna dans la direction où Syaoran regardait. Là, une Sakura tenant dans ses mains un plateau sur lequel étaient déposées trois tasses de thé fumant, avait atteint la couleur si rouge dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle déposa rapidement le plateau sur la table basse, bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible, avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Une colonie d'ange passa et Syaoran sembla sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Euh, ça précipite un peu les choses, c'est tout ! » essaya de relativiser Eriol.

« Elle a entendu. Tout entendu. » Syaoran se prit tout à coup la tête entre les mains. « Je suis vraiment trop con. Elle va m'éviter le reste de sa vie. Comme si je puais. »

« Mais non » tenta Eriol. « Plutôt comme si t'avais la malaria. »

Il se fit fusiller du regard.

« Allez, j'ai pitié. » Dit soudain Eriol, dans une geste mélodramatique. « Je te donne la solution à ton problème »

« Ah ? » Fit Syaoran avec le cafard. « Me jeter dans un lac ? Me couper les veines ? »

« Non » Dit sérieusement Eriol. « Tu vas aller lui dire tout de suite ce que tu ressens pour elle. Avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses propres conclusions. »

Le regard déterminé convainquit Syaoran qui sentait de l'assurance regagner son esprit. Il se leva, farouchement déterminé à éclaircir la situation. Et sous le regard fier d'Eriol, il se dirigea vers la porte de Sakura. Là, il frappa trois coups secs.

« Deux minutes, j'arrive ! » répondit la jeune fille à travers la porte.

Quand elle verrait que c'est lui, allait-elle lui refermer la porte au nez ? Ou bien avait-elle prit la décision de quitter l'appartement ? Pire, l'insulterait-elle ?

Syaoran secoua la tête comme pour y enlever toutes ces pensées. Mais malgré tout, il se sentit tremblant à l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments de plein front. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Comment ?

**Message de la manager : Sysy vous remercie pour vos reviews qui lui font beaucoup plaisir. Voilà la suite est postée après mon bac... que j'ai réussi hihi. L'auteur a réussi sa première partie aussi donc je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : chapeau ! Et félicitions pour tous ceux qui l'ont eu...**


	11. Leçon 11

**Leçon 11 : Ou comment un simple thé peut se transformer en ambiance chargée de testostérone ?**

Sakura était allongée sur son lit, ahurie. Syaoran aimait quelqu'un. Elle se rappelait parfaitement des paroles d'Eriol : cela se voit en plein milieu de la figure. Et cette fille. Elle n'avait pu, malheureusement, entendre clairement son prénom. Elle savait qu'il se terminait en « a ». Elle regarda fixement le plafond. Sakura n'avait rien remarqué, elle. Syaoran était amoureux.

Elle repensa vaguement au déjeuner de ce midi. Tout s'était si bien passé, malgré la timidité de Syaoran ! Son père l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Même Touya n'avait pas refusé de lui servir un peu de nouilles ! C'est pour dire !

Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Enfin, Syaoran était très beau garçon et, par-dessus, tout, immensément riche ! Avec toutes les prétendantes qu'il devait avoir, il avait le choix. Et il avait du tomber amoureux de l'une d'entre elles.

Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui donnait l'impression de … regret, frustration. Elle ne savait pas comment le définir. C'était si sournois. Comme toute personne normale, elle devrait plutôt se réjouir que son ami ait trouvé l'amour. Mais elle, ce n'était pas totalement de la joie.

Oui, Syaoran méritait d'aimer et d'être aimé. Oui, plus que toute autre personne. Mais voilà, il y avait ce « mais ». Qui s'intercalait entre elle et la joie de Syaoran. Elle avait pensé que …Non, elle avait remarqué le rapprochement entre elle et le jeune homme. Elle-même commençait à ressentir un petit quelque chose qui se faisait ressentir vivement devant le concerné …

Quand elle y pensait, ce n'était pas la même chose avec Eriol. Ca ne l'avait jamais été.

_Toc toc toc_

Sakura redressa la tête, surprise.

« Oui, j'arrive ! » Cria-t-elle en enfilant rapidement ses chaussons.

Cela ne pouvait qu'être Eriol, venant voir si elle allait bien. Ou si elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Aussi fut-elle surprise en apercevant un Syaoran intimidé –oui ! Intimidé !- devant sa porte. Gênée, elle ne dit rien.

« Ecoute Sakura » Commença Syaoran d'une voix mal assurée, « Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » Fit Sakura en prenant un air joyeux. « Je suis heureuse pour toi ! »

Syaoran resta un moment bouche bée, ne sachant que dire. Il finit par arborer un air rayonnant accompagné du plus beau sourire qu'il ait fait depuis ces deux derniers mois. Il devait vraiment aimer cette fille, songea Sakura avec tristesse.

« Alors toi aussi ? » Demanda Syaoran, si content qu'elle n'osait pas le contredire.

« Ben oui » Fit gentiment Sakura. « Mais je veux juste savoir une chose : comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Sakura se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas commit une gourde. La tête de Syaoran semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs mètres.

« Enfin, si tu ne veux pas me dire, c'est pas la peine ! » S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Syaoran la regarda longuement puis finit par acquiescer d'un air triste.

« Je pense » Dit le jeune homme avec lenteur, « que je te le dirais quand tu seras prête ».

Et sur ces paroles sans queue ni tête, il sortit. Sakura resta hébétée un moment. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui dire qui était la fille ? Elle s'assit sur son lit, pensive. Mais qui diable pouvait bien être cette fille ?!

« Soit elle est irrécupérable » Commença Syaoran en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, dans le salon, « Soit c'est moi qui est un con fini ! »

« Ou sinon, vous êtes débiles tous les deux ! » Suggéra Eriol, assit sur le canapé. « Quoi ?! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Au moins, ça vous fait un point commun ! »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Syaoran se traita de tous les noms.

« Jour mémorable » Observa Eriol d'un ton grave « Syaoran Li se traite de con plus de deux fois dans la même journée … »

« Elle croit que j'aime une autre fille ! » Syaoran soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Tu veux du thé ? Je vais m'en faire ! » Fit Eriol en commençant à se lever.

« C'est pas le moment ! » Pesta Syaoran avec un regard noir. « Si tu ne m'aide pas, tu auras mon suicide suite à ma dépression sur ta conscience »

Eriol arbora alors des yeux soupçonneux de merlan frit.

« Je vais aller parler à ta princesse » Dit-il mystérieusement.

L'effet fut immédiat. Syaoran se leva, l'air hagard.

« On dirait un schizophrène » Commenta Eriol. « Non, sérieux, je pense que … tu devrais la draguer dans les règles. »

« Dans les règles ? » S'étonna Syaoran. « T'as perdu un boulon ? »

« Non » S'offusqua Eriol. « Ecoute, lors de ce bal, tu lui avoues ! Que tu l'aimes et tout, et tout ! »

« T'es sûr ? » Demanda timidement Syaoran. « Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Laisse-la mariner dans le doute » Fit mystérieusement Eriol. « Ca lui sera bénéfique. »

Un silence s'installa alors, plongeant les deux jeunes hommes dans leurs pensées. Une petite voix les fit cependant ramener à la réalité.

« J'ai fait du thé » Dit timidement Sakura « Quelqu'un en veux ? »

« Je voudrais bien une tasse » Fit rêveusement Eriol. « C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait du thé … »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Déclara alors nonchalamment Syaoran.

« Je vous emmène ça tout de suite ! »

Sakura sortit du salon, les joues rougissantes. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Depuis qu'elle avait entendu la conversation entre Syaoran et Eriol, dès qu'elle regardait le brun aux yeux ambrés, elle se sentait rougir. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait l'aimer, vu qu'il était amoureux d'une autre !

Elle vida distraitement le thé vert dans trois tasses qu'elle déposa ensuite dans un plateau. Elle farfouilla un peu dans le frigo à la recherche d'éventuelles pâtisseries, mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence : ouvrir un paquet de biscuits secs était la seule solution. Elle les disposa ensuite avec goût sur le plateau et soupira. Prenant une bouffée de courage, elle s'en alla avec son précieux fardeau dans le salon. Eriol jouait distraitement avec un coussin et Syaoran … Syaoran avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

« Voilà ! » Dit-elle nerveusement en posant le plateau sur la table basse. « Alors, de quoi discutiez-vous pendant mon absence ? »

En voyant le regard fuyant d'Eriol et celui de Syaoran, désinvolte et charmeur, elle regretta immédiatement sa question. Malheureusement pour elle –et pour une raison inconnue- ce fut le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés qui lui répondit. D'un ton particulièrement suggestif.

« On discutait de toi » Fit-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens. « Merci pour le thé »

« Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent Sakura » S'écria joyeusement Eriol en prenant sa tasse d'un air gourmand. « Ton thé est aussi délicieux que tes gâteaux ! Ce sont de véritables douceurs ! »

« Douceurs … » Répéta lascivement Syaoran.

Sakura, qui avait avalé une gorgée de son thé, déglutit péniblement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Syaoran agissait-il ainsi ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement l'effet de son imagination ? Après tout, combien de fois avait-elle souhaité inconsciemment de voir le jeune homme aussi sûr de lui, lui parlant de tout et de rien, dont seuls les yeux sombres démentaient son intérêt pour le sujet ?

Il fallait se l'avouer : elle avait toujours voulu être désirée par le beau, charismatique et mystérieux Syaoran Li. Après tout, quelle fille ne le voulait pas ?

« Il me reste tout juste un mois avant de rendre le projet qui décidera de ma vie … » Hasarda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Vous savez, la publicité pour les fraises ? »

« Un simple petit planteur qui ne possède que sa femme pour salarié décidera de ta vie ? Eh ben … » Railla Eriol.

« Ah oui ! » Dit Syaoran avec un petit sourire en coin. « La scène érotique avec les fraises … »

Sakura posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table basse et essaya de reprendre contenance. C'était son imagination : Syaoran ne faisait pas de sous-entendus douteux ! C'est elle qui en voyait partout. Elle osa un regard sur le jeune homme. Elle regretta bien vite en baissant la tête : nonchalant à souhait, il la fixait d'un œil charmeur qui la fit rougir si vite que même Eriol s'en aperçut !

« Ca ne va pas Sakura ? » S'étonna Eriol. « Tu es toute rouge ! »

« Non non ! » S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille. « Je vais parfaitement bien ! D'ailleurs, je dois finir ce fichu projet ! A plus les garçons ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit jusque dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clé. Se laissant glisser le long de la porte, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Mais à quoi donc s'amusait Syaoran ?! Etait-ce donc cette fille qui le mettait dans un état pareil ?!

De sa main droite, elle s'éventra distraitement. La scène érotique avec les fraises, oh mon Dieu !!

**Un autre chap. de fait ! Leur relation évolue rapidos, hein ?**

**Note de la manager : Ca vous donne pas envie de boire du thé tout ça ? Hihi. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! La suite bientôt. **


	12. Leçon 12

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 12 : Ou comment allier les mots « horoscope » et « crudités » avec naturel ?**

« Non ? » Exulta Tiffany. « Au milieu du thé ? Paf comme ça ? Il te sort le mot « érotique » ? Il avait quel air à ce moment là ? »

« Il avait l'air … » Rougit Sakura en regardant ses mains, « … ben érotique. »

« Ah ! » S'écria Tiffany en s'attirant plusieurs regards, « je le savais ! »

Sakura baissa la tête. Assises dans le petit restaurant italien _Alla Saporita_ où elle et sa meilleure amie avaient décidé de venir déjeuner, elle subissait l'interrogatoire intensif de Tiffany. Aussi sauta-t-elle sur l'occasion quand un serveur à l'allure hautaine arriva vers elles pour prendre commande.

« Tagliatelles au saumon » Déclara Sakura, visiblement contente de son choix.

« Idem ! » S'exclama Tiffany, pressée de continuer leur conversation.

Le serveur repartit tranquillement et Sakura regretta de ne pas avoir pris d'entrée compliquée : au moins elle aurait pu faire passer le temps. Tiffany, de son côté, leva énergiquement le doigt avant de fixer sa meilleure amie d'un œil déterminé et savant.

« Ce matin, Vénus est dans ta maison » déclara-t-elle perfidement. « Tu te sens séductrice et pleine d'attention et de pensées pour l'être aimé ! »

« C'est des salades tout ça ! » Répondit Sakura d'un ton morne. « Arrête de lire des crudités ! »

« Il est de quel signe ? » demanda distraitement Tiffany. « Lion ? Bélier ? »

« Syaoran ne fera jamais objet de feuille de choux ! » Rugit Sakura. « Il est scorpion »

Tiffany sourit d'un air entendu qui horripila merveilleusement bien une Sakura qui commençait à avoir sérieusement faim.

« Je te dirais son horoscope tous les matins. Tu sauras à quoi t'attendre ! Et ne dis pas non.» Décréta Tiffany alors que sa meilleure amie levait les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. « Au fait, c'est quand ce bal ? »

Sakura sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison. Mais ces derniers temps, elle semblait elle-même se tendre pour rien. Surtout en la présence du jeune homme. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais Syaoran s'obstinait à la faire rougir ou à la gêner. Et il réussissait parfaitement bien.

« C'est ce mois-ci, dans deux semaines je crois … » Fit Sakura, les yeux dans le vague.

« Pourquoi les Li veulent toujours faire leur fichu bal du nouvel an un 25 janvier ?! Ca n'a aucun sens ! » S'insurgea Tiffany. « Et toi tu vas supporter ce terrible affront en y allant ! Au fait, tu mets quelle robe ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Rougit Sakura. « Sûrement celle qu'Eriol m'a offerte … »

« Ah ? Ah ? Qu'entends-je ? » S'écria Tiffany en dressant l'oreille. « Un autre soupirant ? »

« Tiff … » Soupira Sakura. « Pour la dernière fois, Eriol n'est ni un soupirant, ni un preux chevalier servant, ni un prince déchu cherchant fortune ! »

« Oui » Continua perfidement Tiffany. « Le prince héritier riche, dans tout ça, c'est le beau, le mystérieux, le charmant Syaoran Li … »

Sakura rougit comme une pivoine avant regarder avec attention la serviette en tissu champagne pliée en cygne, sur la table.

« Après tout » babilla Tiffany, « c'est la perle rare : beau, cultivé –bon ennuyeux, mais tu ne l'as pas encore testé côté sexe- riche et célèbre. Que demander de plus ? »

« Je … arrête Tiff. Syaoran ne m'aime pas. » Déclara Sakura avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle essaya d'ignorer. « Avec Eriol, récemment, il parlait d'une fille qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Et pourquoi fais-tu toujours référence au sexe ! Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il y a dans la vie! »

« Pour moi, le sexe, _c'est_ la vie ! » Susurra Tiffany.

Sakura baissa honteusement la tête alors qu'un couple de personnes âgées choquées s'installait à une table voisine. Elle allait répliquer quand le même serveur de tout à l'heure débarquait avec leurs plats. Elle posa les yeux avec délice et envie sur son plat qui dégageait un parfum appétissant.

« Délicieux ! » Soupira Tiffany en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

Le couple de personnes âgées leur lança alors un coup d'œil insistant avant de se décider à regarder la carte des menus.

« Bon, la discussion est close ! » Lança Sakura en commençant à manger avec entrain. « Syaoran ne m'aime pas et point final ! »

« Point à la ligne très chère ! » Corrigea Tiffany avec un air perspicace. « J'ai un bon pressentiment en ce qui concerne vous deux. Fais moi confiance. »

« T'as encore tiré ça dans tes crudités ? » railla Sakura.

« Oh ! » S'offensa Tiffany en reposant sa fourchette d'un air digne. « Je lis ton avenir ! Remercie moi ! »

Elle arbora un air si grave que Sakura préféra se taire et continuer à manger. L'après-midi s'acheva ainsi et c'est une Sakura confuse qui rentra chez elle ce soir là.

Cherchant distraitement sa clé dans son sac, elle était à l'entrée de l'appartement. Quand elle la trouva, elle ouvrit calmement la porte, certaine de ne trouver personne à cette heure-ci ; Eriol devant être à son bureau et Syaoran dans une quelconque bibliothèque.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était étonnée -paralysée ? Figée ?- en découvrant un Syaoran affalé dans le salon, torse nu, en train de boire un verre. L'air désinvolte à souhait (et trop sexy par la même occasion), il zappait distraitement sur la télécommande. Les programmes défilaient sur la télé et Sakura n'osait pas l'interrompre. Elle n'en eut pas besoin car Syaoran se retourna vers elle avec un air intrigué.

« Tiens ? Sakura ? Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui »

Il éteignit la télé et la jeune fille déglutit en le voyant se lever et s'étirer tel un chat.

« Tu ne portes plus tes lunettes ces temps-ci ! » Remarqua-t-elle. « T'y vois quelque chose ? »

« Je vois beaucoup de choses … »

Syaoran fixa ses prunelles ambre sur Sakura et s'approcha d'elle.

« Mes lunettes sont cassées. Mais je les mettais pour faire classe … »

Sakura le regarda se diriger vers elle. Un silence s'était alors installé dans le salon, plongeant Sakura dans un état de gêne inconfortable. Syaoran, qui était maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, s'appuya nonchalamment contre la commode où se trouvait le téléphone. La toisant d'un regard félin, il laissa promener ses yeux sur Sakura.

« Hem, tu n'es donc pas parti à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Sakura, mal à l'aise.

« Non » Répondit Syaoran en haussant les épaules. «Je voudrais qu'on parle du bal donné par ma famille … »

« Ah ? » S'étonna Sakura avec un pincement au cœur. « Tu comptes y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir laissé percer le ton d'amertume qu'elle avait ressentit. Rougissant légèrement devant le sourire moqueur de Syaoran, elle décida d'aller s'installer sur le canapé. Le jeune homme la suivit et s'assit dans son vieil et usé fauteuil.

« Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Dit gaiement Syaoran en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. « Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner. Parce qu'avec tous les derniers évènements … »

Sakura en profita pour regarder son torse où elle devinait aisément le jeu des muscles.

« J'ai accepté et je n'ai qu'une parole ! » répondit-elle dans un murmure. « Mais qu'entends-tu par 'ces derniers évènements' ? »

« Eh bien, on n'a plus la même attitude qu'avant … »

Sakura se maudit alors pour sa capacité à rougir si facilement pour un rien. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi le jeune homme voulait parler : des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé et de l'étrange attitude qui s'était alors installée entre eux. Sentant qu'ils s'engageaient sur un terrain en pente, elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Donc, il y aura beaucoup de monde au bal ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

« Eh bien, si tu comptes les VIP du moment, quelques personnalités politiques influentes, certains chef de multinationales, oui ça fera beaucoup de monde. »

Sakura déglutit alors. Elle n'avait peut-être pas imaginé un simple, petit et convivial dîner, mais elle n'avait jamais prévu un si grand monde ! Syaoran sembla s'apercevoir de son malaise.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'éclipse souvent lors de ces fêtes stupides … » Railla-t-il. « D'ailleurs, ça alimente les potins du siècle !… »

Quelque chose fit alors tilt dans la tête de Sakura.

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas pensé aux potins ! Qu'iront-ils inventer sur nous ! »

« Justement, j'en viens ! » Fit Syaoran en relevant la tête. « Si tu crains l'opinion publique – en soi, tout mon contraire- je conseille de nous faire passer pour un couple … »

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. En couple ?! Avec Syaoran Li ?!

« Mais tu es complètement malade ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Ça, ça alimentera encore plus les potins ! »

« Comme tu veux … » Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. « Nous irons alors entre amis. »

Sakura ne préféra rien dire. Une lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme démentait ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Sakura, je ne voudrais pas te faire de tort. » Déclara-t-il.

Cette phrase sonna comme avertissement aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui se raidit légèrement en attendant la suite.

« Es-tu bien sûre de vouloir y aller avec moi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Quelque chose de sauvage s'émana alors de Syaoran. Quelque chose qui semblait vouloir braver tous les interdits. Sakura respira profondément avant de marquer une pause. Le ton du jeune homme laissait prévoir des imprévus.

« Je t'ai déjà dit oui, et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! » répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

Syaoran sembla satisfait de la réponse. Il se leva alors, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sakura en profita pour souffler tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu jusque là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette assurance chez Syaoran l'attirait. Elle qui croyait que ce n'était qu'un jeune homme passionné d'histoire dont le seul rêve se résumait aux civilisations Incas !

Mais elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, la nouvelle attitude de Syaoran était tellement différente ! Si dangereuse. Si attrayante …


	13. Leçon 13

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 13 : Ou comment passer inaperçu au beau milieu d'un escalier ? **

Sakura s'observait d'un œil critique face au miroir de sa penderie. Habillée d'une longue robe pourpre fendue jusqu'aux cuisses, elle se jaugeait. Deux très fines émeraudes ornaient ses oreilles et un petit cœur en jade glissait sur sa nuque au rythme de ses mouvements.

La date du bal était arrivée si vite qu'elle se rappelait encore de l'expression des yeux de Syaoran quand il avait réitéré sa demande. D'ailleurs, Eriol les avait jaugé d'un regard légèrement implicite ces derniers temps. Elle-même voyait des allusions dans chacune des phrases du jeune homme !

Elle soupira. Syaoran devait l'attendre dans le corridor à l'instant précis, et elle ne voulait pas le faire patienter plus. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui faisait un peu peur. Eriol lui avait affirmé qu'elle serait en première page des journaux demain matin, les journalistes n'attendant que l'évènement annuel des Li.

Jetant un dernier regard satisfait à son reflet, elle passa la porte de sa chambre. Eriol, qui sortait de la sienne au même moment, la regarda un moment bouche bée.

« Ben dis donc ! » S'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Cendrillon s'est transformée ! »

« C'est grâce à ta robe tout ça ! » Sourit sincèrement Sakura. « Merci beaucoup ! »

« Bah, c'est rien. » Dit Eriol, légèrement gêné. « J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir dans une robe comme ça … »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux quand un bruit se fit entendre devant la porte d'entrée.

« Syao s'impatiente » Chuchota Eriol en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. « Bonne soirée ! »

« Merci ! » Rougit la jeune fille.

Alors qu'Eriol partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un sourire goguenard, Sakura prit une grande inspiration : pas question de s'enfuir à la vue du jeune homme. Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte d'entrée, faisant résonner ses hauts talons noirs sur le parquet.

Et elle ne fut vraiment pas déçue en apercevant Syaoran, accoudé au porte -manteau, trafiquant le bouton de sa veste. Habillé d'un simple et classe complet noir, il était l'image même du parfait séducteur. Aussi Sakura jugea-t-elle important de déglutir.

Syaoran tourna vers elle un regard charmeur qui se mêla aussitôt de surprise et d'admiration.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique ! » Complimenta-t-il en la reluquant de haut en bas.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus » répondit Sakura, un brin gênée.

Syaoran sourit doucement et tendit galamment son bras à la jeune fille. Sakura ne se fit pas prier et le prit. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble. Garée dans le parking d'en face, la merveilleuse décapotable noire du jeune homme brillait avec classe.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Sakura observa avec timidité et admiration les fauteuils rembourrés de cuir. Syaoran avait placé ses mains sur le volant. Il expira profondément puis la regarda d'un œil fixe et sombre.

« Je te trouve vraiment belle ce soir, Sakura » Déclara-t-il d'un ton bas.

« Tu me l'a déjà dit » Répondit Sakura, ravie.

Syaoran laissa promener son regard sur les jambes de la jeune fille avant de remonter les yeux au visage de Sakura, les pupilles encore plus sombres.

« Et je pense que je te le redirais. »

Sur ce, il démarra et sortit de l'enceinte de l'immeuble. Sentant fouetter l'air contre ses joues, Sakura se fit pensive. Les rues décorées de lumières plus vives les unes que les autres, défilaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais elle trouvait le jeune homme vraiment beau.

« Si je t'offrais des robes, tu les mettrais ? » Demanda soudain Syaoran.

« Eh bien » répondit Sakura, prise de court. « Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Semblant satisfait de la réponse, il fixa son regard sur la route. Arriva alors un feu rouge. Il ralentit et attendit que celui-ci passe au vert. Sakura vit alors passer deux jeunes filles, dont l'une apparemment soûle. La première regarda Syaoran d'un œil gourmand avant de crier quelque chose à l'adresse du jeune homme. Mais Sakura n'entendit pas, le feu étant passé au vert et Syaoran ayant démarré.

« Syaoran » Hésita-t-elle. « Tu sembles changé ce soir »

« Ah ? » s'étonna le jeune homme. « Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne ressembles plus au timide Syaoran passionné d'histoire » Expliqua Sakura en pesant ses mots. « Ce soir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi Syaoran Li, futur PDG de la Li's corporation et important homme d'affaires. »

Syaoran sourit avant de tourner brusquement dans une rue à sens unique. Sakura vit alors un long portail rouge s'ouvrir. S'étendit alors devant elle l'immense domaine des Li. En plein milieu de Hong Kong. La merveilleuse villa aux proportions plus que grandes se dressait fièrement au milieu des vastes pelouses recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de rosée.

« A propos » S'exclama Syaoran. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Non ! » Répondit Sakura. « Tant qu'il faut au-dessus de 10°c, je peux me passer de veste. »

Syaoran n'émit pas de commentaires et gara sa voiture au milieu de tant d'autres dans un parking réservé à cet effet, à gauche de la villa. Il sortit et ouvrit la porte de Sakura.

« Bienvenue dans la demeure des Li ! » railla-t-il alors.

« Tu as grandi là ? » S'exclama Sakura en prenant timidement le bras que lui tendait Syaoran.

Celui-ci promena un regard nostalgique sur la propriété.

« Oui » Répondit-il. « Dans une cage si dorée que tu ne vois les barreau que lorsqu'il fait nuit … »

Sakura du alors avoir un regard rempli de compassion car le jeune homme s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ne crois pas que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse ou autre ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Non, loin de là ! Mes parents sont multimilliardaires, je ne m'en suis pas privé ! »

Il regarda alors gentiment Sakura.

« Mais il faut reconnaître que même la richesse a ses côtés sombres » Termina-t-il.

Sakura acquiesça gravement et ne préféra pas penser à ce que Tiffany dirait après une phrase pareille (« c'est un psychopathe, j'en suis sûre ! »).

Ils traversèrent rapidement le petit sentier de pierre menant à la demeure. La porte s'ouvrit alors devant eux. Un majordome se tenant dans l'ouverture.

« Maître Li ! » Dit-il en s'inclinant. « Je suis heureux de vous voir. »

« Bonjour Pierre » Se contenta de répondre Syaoran.

Sakura, émerveillée, se vit traverser le hall d'accueil telle une princesse. Arrivés devant la grande porte au bout du vestibule, Syaoran soupira.

« Très bien Sakura » Il marqua une pause. « Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière. »

« Je ne me suis pas préparée pour rien » Sourit doucement la jeune fille.

Sakura sentait clairement que le jeune homme avait besoin d'être rassuré. Mais elle aussi, donc, elle ne préféra rien dire qui pourrait les affoler, eux deux, d'avantage. Pierre, qui arrivait derrière eux les ouvrit galamment la porte.

Sakura vit alors une grande salle, aux tons beige et saumons, décorée de riches rideaux d'un rose pâle exquis. Une foule de personnes, un verre de champagne à la main, discutait, provocant un bourdonnement incessant. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand le silence petit à petit se fit autours d'eux. Syaoran serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Mon fils ! » S'exclama alors une voix dans le fond de la salle.

Yelan Li se fraya un passage dans la foule afin d'arriver vers les nouveaux invités. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant Sakura, qui gênée, ne su quoi dire.

« Bonjours ! » Dit alors poliment la mère de Syaoran.

« Bonjour madame » Commença timidement Sakura.

Yelan Li la fixa alors avec un sourire un peu suffisant avant de diriger des yeux brillants vers son fils. Syaoran regardait la scène avec distance.

Un domestique qui passait par là proposa quelques verres de champagne. Sakura accepta le sien mais refusa d'en boire une bouchée tant que presque toute l'assistance la fixait.

« Bien, je vois que nous sommes complets, chers invités ! » Fit alors Yelan Li en se retournant vers le public. « Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! »

La foule applaudit poliment et Sakura se sentit soudain mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens.

Elle osa un regard vers Syaoran. Elle fut alors presque choquée d'apercevoir un visage froid et impassible. Le jeune homme d'habitude si charmeur avait disparu. Ce qui confirma la thèse de Sakura : en public, Syaoran n'était plus Syaoran ; en public, Syaoran était un Li, héritier d'une riche et noble famille chinoise. Elle prit une gorgée de son champagne. Osant un regard vers Syaoran, elle le vit fixer un homme corpulent qui rigolait au milieu d'autres convives, au fond de la salle.

« Je reviens tout de suite Sakura » Murmura Syaoran en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'homme.

Sakura se sentit soudain seule au milieu de toute cette foule qui discutait joyeusement. Une main s'abattit alors sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu électrique lui sourire gaiement.

« Sasuke ! » S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de trouver un visage connu. « Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait ! » Répondit chaleureusement le jeune homme.

Derrière lui, une jolie femme aux très longs cheveux noirs et lisses l'observait timidement. Elle avait un bébé endormi dans ses bras.

« Je te présente ma femme ! » Lança Sasuke. « Et mon fils. Il est né en décembre. »

« Heureuse de faire votre connaissance ! » Sourit Sakura en regardant tendrement le bébé.

« Moi de même » Lui répondit la femme d'une voix douce.

Sasuke regardait fièrement son fils et Sakura trouva le tableau très beau. Sa femme, elle, jouait avec le poing fermé du bébé.

« Tu es venue avec Syao ? » demanda finalement Sasuke. « Je l'ai aperçu avec Rickman. »

« Oui, il m'a invité » Rougit Sakura. « Qui est Rickman ? »

« Un gros requin des affaires » railla Sasuke. « Il dirige une multinationale américaine spécialisée dans les infrastructures. Je vais aller prendre les apéros, je reviens. »

Sasuke s'excusa alors qu'il prenait congé. Sakura resta alors avec la femme de ce dernier, qui lui souriait aimablement.

« J'au cru comprendre que vous vous appeliez Sakura » déclara-t-elle alors. « Moi c'est Indra. »

« Enchantée Indra ! » Sourit Sakura. « Comment s'appelle votre fils ? »

« Renji ! » répondit affectueusement Indra en regardant son fils gigoter doucement dans ses bras. « Il aura bientôt un mois ! »

« Toutes mes félicitations ! » Dit sincèrement Sakura.

Sakura trouve la femme particulièrement douce. Quelque chose de réconfortant s'émanait d'elle. Sasuke, qui revenait vers elle avec deux verres de champagne à la main, leur fit un sourire.

« Madame est servie ! » lança-t-il en servant sa femme. « Tu veux un autre verre Sakura ? »

« Non merci, le mien est encore plein ! »

Sasuke déposa alors son verre sur la commode la plus proche afin de pouvoir prendre son fils dans ses bras. Indra regarda affectueusement les deux hommes de sa vie, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Sasuke, vieux frère ! » Lança alors la voix de Syaoran, qui revenait vers eux.

« Syao ! Tu tombes à pic ! Tu connais déjà ma femme » Expliqua Sasuke, un grand sourire aux lèvres et son fils dans ses bras, « je te présente Kenji ! »

Sakura observa alors discrètement la réaction de Syaoran. Celui-ci, les yeux brillants, s'approcha du bébé afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Fier, l'heureux papa regarda la scène.

« Il fera un bon père un jour » Dit alors Indra, qui s'était approchée discrètement d'elle.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » s'étonna Sakura.

« Ses yeux brillent et il ne semble pas vraiment dégoûté » répondit Indra, amusée.

Les deux femmes se sourirent avec complicité. Alors que Syaoran rendait le petit à ses parents, Indra et Sasuke décidèrent d'aller saluer plusieurs visages. Laissant ainsi donc Syaoran et Sakura seuls.

« C'est vraiment un beau bébé » Commenta alors Syaoran une fois le couple parti.

« C'est une belle famille » se contenta de dire Sakura.

Syaoran lui prit alors la main et ils se frayèrent un chemin vers le grand escalier, qui ouvrait le fond de la salle.

« Viens, on s'éclipse » Chuchota Syaoran. « Je déteste cette ambiance mondaine et puant l'hypocrisie. »

« Je te suis » déclara Sakura, qui se sentait aussi mal à l'aise au milieu de cette foule. « Où va-t-on ? »

« Dans ma chambre »

Sakura sentit alors son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour cette détestable manie. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle réagisse si facilement ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient …

« Es-tu encore vierge Sakura ? » Demanda alors Syaoran.

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise. Elle ne se rendit ainsi pas compte qu'ils traversaient le grand escalier sous les yeux de centaines de personnes.

_Es-tu encore vierge Sakura ? _

Pourquoi cette question ?

**Un autre chap. –transitoire celui-ci- de fait ! ;) Ca vous laisse sur votre faim ?**

**J'aimerai vous poser une petite question : **

_**Pour vous, mes leçons :**_

_**a) Vous amuse et vous avez hâte de lire la suite pour voir si elles peuvent être encore plus inattendues,**_

_**b) Vous les prenez très au sérieux et les appliquez à la moindre occasion,**_

_**c) N'ont vraiment aucun rapport avec le chapitre dont elles sont censées indiquer le sens,**_

_**d) Vous renseignent sur la mentalité douteuse de l'auteur.**_

**Voilà, répondez-moi si le cœur vous en dit ! **


	14. Leçon 14

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 14 : Ou comment faire dégénérer un simple jeu en une nuit particulièrement torride ?**

Ils étaient arrivés, essoufflés, au deuxième étage. Le bourdonnement incessant que produisaient les convives se faisait moins intense. Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Comme dans les films, songea-t-elle. Devant elle s'étendait un long corridor qui menait à un autre escalier.

« Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ? » demanda soudainement Sakura.

« Si tu aurais vu ta tête » railla Syaoran, un sourire goguenard pendant aux lèvres. « Détends-toi, depuis le début de la soirée, tu as l'air d'une fille qui va se faire violer à chaque minute »

« N'importe quoi ! » se défendit Sakura. « Tu as posé cette stupide question pour me détendre ? »

« Oui » Sourit Syaoran. « Ca a marché ? »

« Oui. J'ai juste failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque »

Syaoran rigola sincèrement et Sakura fut gagnée elle aussi par l'hilarité du jeune homme.

« Sérieux, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi » Reprit Syaoran. « Sauf si tu le veux. »

« Ha ha » railla Sakura. « Au fait, on est où là ? »

« Au deuxième étage. Et comme ma chambre est au troisième, je suggère de prendre une chambre au hasard » Expliqua Syaoran.

Cette fois le jeune homme prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne et l'emmena vers une des portes qui peuplaient le corridor.

Ils entrèrent et la jeune fille fut surprise de voir un grand lit à baldaquin et à son opposé, un foyer où gisaient misérablement quelques cendres froides.

« Il fait froid » frissonna Sakura « Là, je suis certaine qu'il ne fait même pas 10°c ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! » Sourit Syaoran. « Je vais allumer le feu. »

Alors qu'il s'occupait du feu, Sakura s'installa confortablement sur le lit aux draps froids. Appuyée contre un édredon, elle regardait Syaoran.

« Voilà ! » Déclara celui-ci. « Ca devrait se réchauffer maintenant. »

Quelques flammes s'élevèrent timidement du foyer et bientôt, un doux feu se mit à crépiter joyeusement. La chaleur se communiqua bientôt à la pièce et Sakura fut heureuse de ne plus frissonner de froid. Syaoran s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda longuement. Gênée par le regard appuyé du jeune homme, elle baissa la tête.

« Sakura » Commença Syaoran, mal à l'aise. « Tu est contente d'être avec moi ? Je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas la soirée rêvée, mais si tu veux rentrer, je te ra- … »

« Eh calme-toi ! » Fit doucement Sakura. « Je suis bien ici. Mais il faut quand même trouver une occupation, non ? »

Sakura fouilla dans sa mémoire alors que Syaoran faisait de même. Soudain, la jeune fille leva énergiquement le doigt.

« J'ai trouvé ! » Hurla-t-elle. « On va jouer à Action / Vérité ! »

« C'est quoi ce jeu débile ? » Railla Syaoran. « Tu n'as jamais voulu grandir, c'est ça ? »

« Ha ha ha » Ricana Sakura. « Quelle bonne blague. Sérieux, j'ai envie d'y jouer ! »

Sakura fit une petite moue et Syaoran détourna la tête, gêné.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir » Dit-il.

« Je commence ! » Sakura marqua une courte pause. « Action / Vérité ? »

« Action ! » Fit Syaoran en arborant un sombre sourire.

Sakura le regarda alors. Les flammes projetaient une douce lumière sur son visage et ses cheveux y tombaient par mèches disciplinées. Mais par-dessus tout, ce fut le regard particulièrement profond et sombre du jeune homme qui la marqua.

« Embrasse-moi » demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Syaoran sourit d'un air un peu surpris.

« Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment … »

Et il posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Sakura sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Alors que le jeune homme approfondissait le baiser, elle se risqua à faire de même. C'est alors que Syaoran s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les yeux –ne se rappelant pas les avoir fermé- et réprima la frustration qui grandissait en elle. Syaoran lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Si tu voulais plus, fallait le demander … » Railla-t-il.

« Bon, c'est à toi » Rougit Sakura en s'écartant du jeune homme.

« Action / Vérité ? » Interrogea Syaoran. « Oh ! Comme ça fait débile de demander ça ! »

« Vérité » Répondit Sakura en pesant ses mots.

Syaoran la regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

« Comment j'embrasse ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Comme un Dieu ! » Rougit Sakura. « A moi ! »

Elle essaya vainement d'ignorer le sourire victorieux du jeune homme.

« Action / Vérité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Action ! » Fit Syaoran.

« Ok ! » Fit une Sakura victorieuse. « Quand on sera à l'appartement, tu embrasseras Eriol. Sur la bouche. Et sauvagement : je veux vous voir rouler la pelle du siècle dans le salon. »

Syaoran du avoir l'air horrifié car Sakura éclata de rire.

« Et n'oublie pas la règle ! » Précisa Sakura. « Si tu n'obéis pas, tu enlèves un vêtement ! »

Syaoran sourit alors.

« Si ce n'est que ça ! » Fit-il en enlevant sa chemise.

Sakura essaya de ne pas trop loucher sur le torse du jeune homme, aussi décida-t-elle de continuer la conversation avant que quelque chose de regrettable ne se passe (un viol par exemple).

« A moi, vérité ! » Dit-elle.

« Es-tu déjà sortie avec quelqu'un ? » demanda alors Syaoran, soudain grave.

« Oui … » Répondit tristement Sakura. « Mais ma plus longue liaison fut celle où mon copain me lâcha parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui … Ce fut la pire relation de ma vie ! »

« Je vois » Dit Syaoran, légèrement pensif. « Action ! »

« C'est pas juste ! » gémit Sakura. « Tu ne prend que des actions ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave : quand on arrivera à l'appartement, tu serreras Eriol dans tes bras en criant que tu l'aimes. Le tout passionnément. »

Syaoran souffla alors, désespéré. Sous l'œil intéressé de Sakura, il se défit de son pantalon. Se retrouvant en boxer noir sur le même lit qua la jeune fille.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu veux vraiment voir mon corps d'athlète, musclé et fin, entièrement ! » Plaisanta-t-il devant les joues rouges de Sakura. « Bon sang, t'es une vraie perverse : pourquoi toujours Eriol ?! »

Sakura sentit son souffle s'accélérer quand le jeune homme se mit ventre au lit. Son regard partit des épaules viriles jusqu'à la chute de rein où elle déglutit. Elle décida de ramener alors ses yeux au visage du jeune homme : mauvaise idée. Celui-ci la regardait, un léger sourire railleur au lèvres et l'air nonchalant à souhait ! Sakura savait parfaitement qu'il savait qu'elle était gênée. Extrêmement gênée.

« Action / Vérité ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Action » Hésita Sakura.

« Toi, embrasse moi. »

Et sur ce, il la regarda. Gênée, Sakura s'approcha de lui. Mais elle recula immédiatement.

« Je ne peux pas ! » Dit-elle les joues rouges de gêne.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Syaoran en se relevant sur ses coudes et en s'approchant d'elle silencieusement. « C'est pourtant pas difficile … »

Il lui prit délicatement le menton avant de l'embrasser. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, la jeune fille répondit avec fougue au baiser. Nouant ses mains autour du cou de Syaoran, Sakura ferma les yeux et décida de ne penser qu'au moment présent. Et Dieu seul savait comme Syaoran embrassait bien.

Bientôt, Syaoran se fit plus pressant. Sakura, de son côté, n'arrêta le jeune homme en rien. Elle avait vraiment envie de vérifier tous les dires des autres sur l'adresse du jeune homme dans un lit.

Les vêtements de Sakura tombèrent petit à petit. Ils passèrent une merveilleuse nuit, seulement entrecoupée par le crépitement du feu qui se mêlait harmonieusement à leurs soupirs.

**Un autre chap. de fait ! ;) Hé hé hé ! Alors ? Vous vous attendiez à une scène comme celle-ci ? clin d'œil, clin d'œil**

**Sur ce, bonne continuation à vous et au prochain chapitre ! **


	15. Leçon 15

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li » ?

**Leçon 15 : Ou comment paraître sensuellement désirable en mangeant stupidement une fraise ?**

« Non ! » Exulta Tiffany. « Vous avez couché ensemble ! »

« Chut ! Moins fort ! » Tempéra Sakura.

« C'était comment ? Plat ? Sauvage ? Passionnel ? » Demanda avidement Tiffany.

« Merveilleux ! » Soupira alors Sakura.

Assises sous un arbre, dans un parc, elles avaient profité de leur jour de congé pour pouvoir s'organiser une petite journée entre filles.

« C'était pas la première fois pour moi » déclara Sakura, gênée. « Mais ça a quand même été … . Mais après … »

« Des détails, des détails ! » Coupa Tiffany.

Un soleil particulièrement éclatant brillait en ce matin de février. Une fine couche de verglas recouvrait les pelouses du parc. Elles avaient décidé de venir ici pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne en cette saison. Tiffany semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

« Eh bien … » Commença Sakura en rougissant. « Pour tout te dire, tout ce qu'on dit sur lui est vrai. Définitivement Vrai. »

« Oh ! » Soupira Tiffany d'un ton rêveur. « Tu viens de réaliser mon rêve : coucher avec un dieu de sexe dans une chambre qu'un feu réchauffe. »

« Tiff ! » Rougit Sakura. « Le matin, ça a été encore mieux ! Il m'a réveillé tout doucement avec le petit déjeuner au lit ! »

Alors que Tiffany soupirait, des étoiles dans les yeux, Sakura poursuivit.

« Mais il est parti il y a deux semaines pour son grand voyage d'étude au Pérou. » Informa-t-elle. « Il ne revient que dans deux mois. »

« Et tu es triste ? » Demanda Tiffany. « Si c'est oui, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Oui. » Sakura fit une petite moue tout à fait adorable. « Mais bon, je n'y peux rien. C'est son rêve et je ne vais certainement pas l'en empêcher. »

« Parce que tu l'aimes … » Ajouta Tiffany d'un ton niais.

« Tiff » Sakura arbora un regard grave. « Effectivement, je pense que je l'aime. »

Tiffany éclata de rire mais s'arrêta tout de suite quand elle vit que de fins flocons blancs s'étaient mis à tomber.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » Jura Tiffany. « Viens, je connais un café pas loin … »

« Non » Dit doucement Sakura. « Reste, je trouve ça beau »

A contre cœur la jeune fille se rassit. Sakura observa alors les petites sphères blanches virevolter au grès du vent. Le ciel s'était légèrement grisé, se drapant d'un élégant voile perle qui semblait fait de papier tant la neige donnait l'impression que le ciel s'effritait. Elle se rappellerait toujours des yeux de Syaoran au moment où il l'avait réveillé : un marron ambré profond et joyeux.

Finalement, peut-être était-ce elle la fille qu'il aimait ?

« Il ne m'a ni demandé d'être sa petite amie et ne m'a ni dit 'je t'aime' » Lança Sakura.

« Eh bien soit il attend le bon moment », Jeta froidement Tiffany en voyant tomber la neige sur son manteau, « soit tu es juste celle d'une nuit … »

« Eh bien » répondit tristement Sakura. « Je n'espère pas car pour moi, il a été plus que ça … »

Tiffany jeta discrètement un regard à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et regardait la neige d'un air absent.

« Si c'est le cas » jeta glacialement Tiffany, « je crains qu'il n'aille plus coucher à droite et à gauche. Il n'aura plus l'appareil adéquat. »

Sakura éclata de rire, vite suivie par sa meilleure amie.

« Non, sérieux » Expliqua Tiffany. « Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais la façon dont tu m'en parles laisse à croire qu'il t'aime vraiment. Je suis certaine qu'il attend le bon moment pour te le dire. »

Sakura marqua une courte pause avant de répondre.

« Je t'aime vraiment ma Tiffany. » Soupira-t-elle. « Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Des bêtises » Répondit la concernée.

Elles se firent un regard complice comme seules les meilleures amies savent le faire avant de se taire. Car même si Tiffany n'aimait pas vraiment la neige, rien ne remplaçait un spectacle pareil : elles, seules au beau milieu d'un parc désert et la neige tombant doucement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite Sakura. » Ajouta doucement Tiffany.

Assis confortablement dans le canapé du salon, Eriol lisait paisiblement le journal, son éternelle tasse de thé vert à la main.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

« C'est moi ! » Cria Sakura depuis le vestibule.

Eriol sourit, amusé par l'habitude qui s'était installée entre eux depuis que Syaoran était parti.

« J'ai emmené le jeu de cartes de mon amie Kim ! » Déclara Sakura en entrant dans le salon.

Habillée d'une jupe trois quart noire et d'un tee-shirt longues manches vert, la jeune fille resplendissait dans le salon.

« A propos » Demanda Eriol. « C'est quand que passe ta publicité déjà ? »

Sakura avait rendu juste à temps son projet et contre toute attente, ce fut la scène érotique qui l'emporta sur les autres.

« Ce soir –ou demain comme tu veux- à trois heures. » railla Sakura en se laissant tomber dans le vieil et usé fauteuil qu'affectionnait particulièrement Syaoran.

« Et j'imagine que tu resteras éveillée jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies vue ? » Ricana à son tour Eriol.

« Exactement » déclara Sakura d'un ton hautain. « Après tout, je me dois de soutenir ce pauvre planteur … Et parce que j'ai promis à Tiff de la regarder. »

Eriol eut un regard surpris.

« Ah oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit ! » S'écria Sakura. « Celle qui joue le rôle de la femme, qui tient une fraise entre les dents, n'est autre que ma meilleure amie, j'ai nommé Tiffany ! »

« Bon je regarderai avec toi par simple curiosité. » Fit Eriol, l'air de rien.

Sakura sourit.

« L'appart' semble vide quand Syaoran n'est pas là » Déclara Eriol. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui … » Soupira Sakura. « Mais tant que tu es là, ça va. »

« Ça me touche » s'écria alors dramatiquement Eriol.

Sakura sourit en voyant le jeune homme faire l'idiot. Elle savait que même si Eriol n'était pas au courant pour la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Syaoran, il avait des doutes sur leur relation.

Syaoran était parti trois jours après la fameuse nuit. Trois jours pendant lesquels les médias les avaient bombardé de questions. La jeune fille ne s'était pas attendue à une telle curiosité de la part de ceux-ci. Ca en devenait malsain !

Syaoran revenait dans deux mois. Et elle s'interrogeait sur elle. Et sur lui. A présent, elle était sûre de l'aimer. Mais lui ? Elle était certaine qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Mais la même chose, ça, elle ne le savait pas.

« Bah sois pas triste ! » Dit soudain Eriol en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées. « Il reviendra. »

« Qui te dit que je pense à lui ? » railla Sakura.

« Intuition … » Répondit évasivement le jeune homme. « Mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ait tant insisté pour ne pas appeler et pour pas qu'on l'appelle. »

« Il ne veut surtout pas être dérangé. C'est son droit. »

Sakura haussa les épaules.

« C'est bon, je vais pas te le bouffer ton petit prince » S'exclama Eriol en se tassant dans le canapé, vexé.

Sakura rigola et le jeune homme esquissa discrètement un sourire. Sakura était comme sa petite sœur et il ne supportait pas de voir la jeune fille malheureuse. Le sourire lui allait tellement mieux.

_2h57 du matin, quelque part dans un salon …_

« Aaah ! » s'écria Eriol. « Je ne tiens plus ! »

« Il le faut ! » Fit Sakura alors que sa tête dodelinait doucement. « On n'a pas tenu jusque là pour rien ! »

Ils faisaient pitié à voir, affalés dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, les paupières lourdes. Sakura elle-même se sentait somnoler.

« Quelle heure ? » Eut le courage de demander Eriol.

« Trois heures. » Articula Sakura. « Pile »

« Merde on a oublié le pop corn » déclara Eriol d'un ton piteux.

« La pub ne dure que deux minutes. Il en faut trois pour faire du pop corn. »

Ils restèrent les yeux fixés sur la télé pendant quelques secondes. Quand la pub arriva.

Eriol vit une mince et svelte femme très brune à la peau blanche comme la porcelaine, apparaître à l'écran, allongée sur un lit aux draps de satin rouge. A ses côtés, un jeune homme, dos à la caméra, semblait dormir.

« Les fraises » déclara la jeune fille d'un ton lent et lourd de sens « ça déborde de vitalité … enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle jeta un regard amusé vers le jeune homme endormi. Bientôt, l'adresse du planteur arriva, ainsi que les qualités de ses fraises. Suivi d'un petit jingle au rythme lent et langoureux**.**

Eriol avait les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille de la publicité. Complètement éveillé, il regarda Sakura. Celle-ci dormait à point fermé.

… _Sa meilleure amie ?_

**Et un autre chap. de fait ! ;) La fic touche à sa fin **

Merci pour ceux qui continuent de lire et de reviewer...

Bisous!


	16. Leçon 16

**Petite remarque qu'il faut lire :**Ce chapitre se passe deux mois plus tard. Soit à l'arrivée de Syaoran. L'histoire se basant sur lui, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de décrire inutilement ce que chacun aurait fait pendant deux longs mois, même si j'aurais tout aussi pu décrire le voyage de Syaoran Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

20 leçons sur « comment aimer comme il faut un Syaoran Li ? »

**Leçon 16 : Ou comment peut-on mettre en jeu une magnifique décapotable noire dernier cri ?!**

Assis dans le salon, Syaoran savourait le plaisir de se retrouver chez soi après deux longs mois de travail intensif. Même s'il avait adoré son voyage, ses amis lui avaient manqué.

Le voyage d'étude s'était révélé extraordinaire. Son rêve s'était réalisé. Il avait vu de près les vestiges Incas. Encadré par des archéologues et autres personnes qualifiées, il avait pu se renseigner sur tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était même parti en expédition dans la Citée de guerre des Incas. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, la Citée se trouvant sur une des plus hautes montagnes du Pérou.

Il avait touché de ses propres mains l'objet qui servait de livre et de calculatrice à l'ancien peuple. Il avait entendu des descendants d'Incas parler Quechua couramment. Jamais il n'aurait espéré en apprendre autant en si peu de temps. Il ne regretterait jamais ce voyage.

Il avait ramené plusieurs choses de son séjour, même s'il doutait qu'Eriol tombe raide amoureux d'un crâne précolombien en plâtre.

Mais il s'était rendu compte d'une chose pendant son voyage : il ne pouvait plus se passer de Sakura. Il n'avait cessé de penser à la jeune fille et à la nuit folle qu'ils avaient passée. Durant tout son déplacement. Ces deux longs mois l'avaient mis à rude épreuve.

Tout d'abord, il avait du penser à sa réinsertion dans la firme des Li en tant que futur PDG. Il avait réalisé son rêve, et à présent, rien ne l'empêchait de reprendre sa place au milieu de l'entreprise. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'en était pas triste. Au contraire, cela lui faisait même plaisir.

Puis était venue Sakura. La belle Sakura. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que d'entendre la jeune fille lui dire « je t'aime ». Mais il était arrivé à une conclusion qui cassait bien son orgueil et qui le ramenait sur terre : Sakura n'était pas comme ces filles qui se déclaraient d'un air enflammé devant un homme. Non, c'était une jeune fille posée, timide, cultivée et drôle.

Lui qui détestait s'engager allait bien devoir le faire. Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

« Je suis rentré ! » Cria une voix à l'entrée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Eriol entrait dans le salon. Sa chemise sortie et froissée faisait peine à voir.

« Tu as l'air vanné ! » Dit Syaoran.

« T'es encore vivant toi ? » railla Eriol.

Syaoran esquissa un sourire.

« C'est bien que tu sois revenu » Dit Eriol en s'asseyant sur le canapé. « Sakura commençait à devenir folle. »

« Ah ouais ? » S'intéressa Syaoran. « Je lui ai manqué ? »

« Plus que ça » Ricana Eriol. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais c'est de la pure dépendance … »

Syaoran eut un discret sourire.

« Je vais la demander en mariage » Dit-il tranquillement.

Un ange passa et il y eut un long moment pendant lequel la tête d'Eriol ressembla vaguement à celle d'un hippopotame qui n'aurait pas trouvé de compagne en pleine période de reproduction.

« Bien, soit je suis sourd comme un pot, soit le grand Syaoran Li, connu aussi sous le nom de 'celui qui ne voulait pas s'engager' s'apprête réellement à faire une demande en mariage après avoir couché une seule fois avec la fille en question ». Dit lentement Eriol. « La première hypothèse semble plus plausible. »

Syaoran marqua une courte pause.

« Comment tu sais que j'ai couché avec elle ? » demanda-t-il. « Ne me dis pas qu'elle te l'a raconté ? »

« Je suis vexé » S'exclama Eriol. « On m'a rien dit, j'ai du tout deviner tout seul ! »

« Et comment t'as deviné ? » Continua Syaoran. « Ne me dit pas 'avec mon merveilleux sens de la déduction' ou autre débilité dans ce genre, je ne te croirai pas ! »

« Si c'est comme ça, je ne te le dirai pas ! »

Syaoran leva les yeux en l'air. Rien n'avait changé !

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » S'informa alors Eriol. « Ne me raconte pas un roman s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui, il s'est merveilleusement bien passé » répondit Syaoran. « Je suis déçu : tu n'insistes pas plus sur ma demande en mariage. »

« C'est pas moi la future épousée ! » répliqua Eriol. « Et puis j'y crois pas. »

Ils se regardèrent alors en chien de faïence. Puis Syaoran se prit la tête entre les mains.

« J'en peux plus Eriol. » lâcha-t-il soudain. « Cette fille, je l'ai dans la peau. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait à chaque moment, j'ai besoin qu'elle pense à moi, j'ai besoin d'elle ! »

« En effet, le mariage s'impose » Observa Eriol.

« Je suis rentrée ! » Cria alors une voix féminine depuis le corridor.

Syaoran sursauta et Eriol eut un grand sourire.

« Bien, je te donne une soirée pour lui demander sa main ! » déclara sombrement Eriol. « Passé ce délai, tu devras abandonner ta formidable décapotable noire à mon profit ! »

« Comme tu veux moucheron. » répondit Syaoran avec un faux rictus. « Et toi, tu iras en tenue de pompier au boulot, pendant deux semaines ! »

« C'est bon ! » Conclut Eriol.

Sakura débarqua alors dans le salon, pimpante et fraîche dans son léger et saillant pantalon noir. Son débardeur blanc faisait resplendir son teint. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle aperçut Syaoran. Celui-ci se précipita vers elle et se mit à la soulever dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Sakura ! » S'exclama-t-il en fourrant son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. « Je rêve de faire ça depuis deux mois ! »

Sakura se laissa aller à l'étreinte avec plaisir. L'eau de Cologne du jeune homme l'enivra immédiatement.

« Je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir ! » Dit doucement Syaoran en la relâchant à regret. « Fais-toi encore plus belle que d'habitude ! »

Dans le fond du salon, Eriol se mit à ricaner.

« Je vous laisse » déclara-t-il en se levant. « Tout cet amour, ça m'écoeure … »

Et il s'en alla dignement. Sakura le regarda partir avec malaise, ne voulant surtout pas l'exclure. Elle se retourna vers Syaoran pour lui parler. Elle n'en eut pas le temps : le jeune homme avait immédiatement collé ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sakura se sentit alors revivre. Elle approfondit le baiser. Syaoran finit par y mettre fin à contre cœur.

« Je vais aller réserver pour ce soir ! » Fit-il, le regard sombre. « On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

« Ok ! » Confirma une Sakura souriante.

Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de la porte du salon et Sakura s'en alla dans sa chambre le cœur léger.

**Un autre chap. de fait ! ;)**

**On approche de la fin les enfants ! air solennel **


End file.
